El niño y la luna
by saning81
Summary: Soy un ninja, pero tambien un niño y he tenido q abrazar fuerte mis rodillas tratando de alejar el miedo y entiendo la forma en q se mueve el mundo, no quiero tambien perder aquello q el brillo de la luna me muestra.
1. Iruka

Mientras platicaba con mi sempai, me pidío que le contará un cuento y asi comenzo esta idea, me pregunto que dirá cuando vea que su cuento es yaoi, no me preocupa asi mucho, porq él ya ha leído un episodio de mi fic mas largo y le gusto dice que el género es lo de menos, asi q cuando este terminado se lo mostraré mientras se los dejo a ustedes esperando les agrade. Gracias

Una vez mas ahi que dejar claro que este universe pertence a **Masashi Kishimoto **y que yo solo lo tomo prestado para crear historias alternas entre sus personajes.

**

* * *

**

**+El niño y la luna+**

**Iruka**

-No te pongas triste Iruka

-Es que los extraño mucho. Cuando se van la casa se vuelve fría y no me gusta estar aquí, no me gusta el frío.

-Ya hijo, nosotros siempre pensamos en ti. Cuando nos vamos es porque debemos proteger nuestro hogar y el de todos.

Iruka se aferro con mas fuerza a la cintura de su madre, él se sentía orgulloso de sus padres de lo valientes y decididos que eran al cuidar de la aldea, pero aun era un niño y los necesitaba. Los días que ellos estaban en la aldea y él no tenía clases, eran de lo mejor se la pasaban riendo, jugando, contando y escuchando historias; los días de campo eran como si atravesaran a una nueva dimensión donde no existía el dolor, el frío o la oscuridad.

-Iruka, ven acá es hora de irnos..

-No escaparás de Umino Iruka, ven, ven acá…

-¿Y cuándo la atrapes que se supone que harás?

De la nada había aparecido ese chico frente a él, igualmente de la nada se fue.

-Yo… ¿A dónde estas?

-¡Iruka!

-Ya voy mamá.

…

-No no quiero, iré con ustedes

-Hijo, no puedes

-Pero…

-Entiende esto Iruka, el frío que sientes en la casa no lo sentirás en el corazón, mientras tú pienses en nosotros y nosotros en ti.

-Ahora se un buen chico y obedece, te quiero hijo.

-Mamá, Papá, los quiero.

-Y nosotros a ti hijo.

El último beso de su madre, fue una noche en que la luna brillaba en el cielo de Konoha, con un extraño círculo dorado a su alrededor. La última vez que su padre lo abrazo fue cuando le pidió ser un buen chico y le prometió volver.

La oscuridad se hizo cada vez mas y mas grande, el frío aumentaba y con el sus ganas de desaparecer. Si era un mal chico ellos regresarían a retarlo y hacerlo sonreír, ellos volverían y tendrían días de cálido sol y brillante luna. Su casa, no era mas su hogar, cuando por fin se lo llevaron a otro lugar, parte de ese peso se hizo menos grande el nuevo lugar donde dormía y comía, no era tan malo, había mas niños, pero cuando el silencio invadía todo y el sueño no llegaba se volvía un nuevo tormento, abrazar fuertemente sus rodillas ya no bastaba, necesitaba salir, correr, gritar, exigirle a quien fuera, exigirle a ellos que volvieran, porque él sentía helado su corazón y eso lo aterraba.

Una noche por fin, brinco por la ventana y fue a la parte de atrás de aquel lugar, en verdad era hermoso, un árbol grande, alta hierba que lo hacía pensar en aquel lugar donde jugaba, donde había sido tan feliz. Las montañas eran imponentes y el aire era tan frío que lo hacía sentir vivo y tan vacío de dolor, para Iruka, la sensación mas hermosa desde hace tanto ya. Varias noches volvió a brincar por aquella ventana que era su nuevo pase a un mundo mejor, varias veces quiso contar a los demás, pero decidió ser egoísta, era su secreto, su refugió, era algo suyo como ya nada lo era.

Aquella noche decidió internarse en la alta hierba, esta vez si atraparía a aquella rana o sapo, aquella vez si.

-¿Y cuándo la atrapes que se supone que harás?

Iruka dio un respingo, aquella voz…

-Hey, ¿Dónde estas?, esta vez no escaparás

El dueño de aquella voz le respondió riendo

-A no, y qué harás, no puedes ni atrapar a la rana.

-Pues… pues…pues si me ayudarás, sería más fácil, en lugar de solo preguntar.

-Es algo insignificante

Iruka le respondió molesto

-Es algo que has visto dos veces asi que te importa me ayudarás o no…

-Muy bien chico ya verás lo que es ser un genio.

Sin más el dueño de la voz también se interno en la hierba y comenzó la casería. Aquel ya no era un juego, se trataba de demostrar quien era el mejor y para Iruka conocer al fin al dueño de esa voz. Por mas de una hora anduvieron en silencio por la hierba, escuchando el croar de la rana que igual se alejaba que se escuchaba a pocos pasos, el viento, el río de mas abajo, las hojas cantando, la misma hierba acercándolos y alejándolos cada pocos pasos.

-Estúpida rana, ya me canso, volveré mañana.

-¡EH!, tú espera…

¡PLUF!

-Mmm quizás ya sea hora de que vuelva a su casa, pero ha prometido volver.

La noche siguiente, Iruka volvió a escapar

-Pensé que me saldrían raíces de tanto que tardaste. Si alguna vez quieres ser ninja debes ser siempre puntual.

-Ya, lo siento me quede dormido.

-Que excusa tan gastada. Anda vamos a cazar a esa rana, se escucha mas al norte, es todo lo que diré.

Los dulces sonidos de la noche volvieron a escucharse por esa y varias noches más, pero con cada noche el silencio de sus voces iba siendo menos. Historias sobre piratas, ninjas, personas comunes y perros que hablan eran contadas con más y más soltura, la luna los acompañaba en su caza y ellos siempre, siempre dejaban escapar a la rana y ese era el único secreto que pasaría muchos años oculto. La voz de su compañero era el suave arrullo que Iruka hacía repetir en su mente una y otra vez, una vez regresaba a su cama.

Mientras se preparaba para una nueva aventura, decidió que tenía que conocerlo.

-Le diré que si yo gano, tendrá que dejarse ver.

Todo estaba listo, pero el tiempo era demasiado, algo que iba mal, su compañero de caza, no aparecía, no estaba, Iruka ya estaba molesto, ya estaba cansado, ya estaba preocupado. Varias noches fueron así el croar de la rana, la luz de la luna marcando el tiempo que estaba solo, otra vez solo, lagrimas inocentes, de soledad y enojo comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

-¿Dónde estas, estas bien?, No te quiero perder… vuelve, vuelve, espantapájaros…

Contemplando la luna se quedo dormido, se quedo esperando, solo esperando…

-No sé como a podido pescar semejante resfriado, si ayer al venir a dormir estaba bien.

-Un par de días de reposo, vigile su temperatura… Si vuelve a subir deberá ir al hospital

-¿Qué?... Mamá…Papá, tengo frío…

…

-Hola, chico creía que hoy tampoco te saludaría, venga abre la boca.

-¿Qué?

Una enfermera tomo su temperatura y mientras hacía algunas anotaciones, le decía.

-Trata de no moverte mucho, mas tarde vendrá el doctor a revisarte y si lo autoriza, ya podrás comer al menos, gelatina, llevas más de una semana con suero. Una carita tan bonita necesita más que eso…

-Si, pero qué me paso…

-Casi sufres de una pulmonía, asi que tranquilo descansa…

La enfermera le dio una sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Con un murmullo a modo de disculpa dijo…

-Yo solo quería atrapar una rana…

-¿Y cuándo la atrapes que se supone que harás con ella?

-Esa voz… Tú.

Los impulsos de Iruka fueron detenidos antes de convertirse en actos…

-¡No intentes moverte y no corras la cortina quiero dormir!

-¡TÚ, tú no regresaste… me dejaste solo!

-Estaba algo lejos y cuando volví te encontré, estabas ahí dormido en el suelo, todo encogido y temblando diciendo –ven, ven…Vaya forma estúpida de querer cazar una rana.

Iruka, estaba confundido, y algo apenado o más bien mucho por lo que se cubrió de pies a cabeza con las sábanas

-No era a la rana a quien llamaba, si no a ti…

Toda la actitud despreocupada y burlona que tenía aquella voz desapareció, la cortina se corrió, pero Iruka no pudo ver.

-Hn… Cuando te vi ahí te cargue y te lleve a la casa, estabas realmente helado, te deje sobre la cama donde muy inteligentemente dejaste tu suéter, quería despertarte, pero había otros chicos ahí asi que… solo hice algo de ruido al salir para que alguien mas te atendiera…

Iruka, aun bajo las sábanas y aun con una voz que era mas un murmullo que otra cosa dijo

-Gracias… me alegra saber que estas bien.

-Yo también…

Los días pasaron nuevamente hablando, conociéndose más y más sin verse, solo conociéndose, eso bastaba.

-Cuando me reponga, volveremos a buscar a esa rana y si yo la atrapo tendré un premio…

-Así… ¿Cuál?

-Verte

-¿Y si yo ganó?

-Te quedarás con la rana

-Vaya chico tan enredado, esta bien es un trato.

…

Un mes después, Iruka volvía a saltar por la ventana.

-¿Listo?

-SI

-¡Vamos!

Esta vez no iba a dejarla escapar, era la definitiva. Y así fue…

-¡La tengo, la tengo!

-¡Demonios!

-¿Dónde estas?, he ganado y quiero mi premio

-Aquí estoy

-Hn… Eso es trampa, ¿Por qué te has puesto una mascara?

-No es trampa asi soy yo.

-Bien, dije que si ganaba te conocería y eso implica ver todo tu rostro.

De forma lenta se acerco al otro niño, tendría 3 años mas que él, su piel era blanca, parecía un fantasma, pero cuando la luz de la luna lo cubrió, era como un ángel, su cabello era del color de la plata, era delgado, alto, era un ninja y…

-A ver…

Con dedos temblorosos, Iruka acerco su mano a la mascara la agarro y comenzó a bajarla…

-OH

Era una cara hermosa , perfecta, la cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo derecho, no hacía mas que hacerlo ver mas hermoso, sin duda era un ángel. -¿Dónde están sus alas?

Por varios minutos se reconocieron. La noche pasaba, la luna brillaba alta en el cielo rodeada de un círculo color rosado, la hierba y las hojas del árbol se mecían lentamente entonando alguna canción que hablaba de nuevos lugares de nuevas emociones. El corazón de Iruka volvía a sentir latir su corazón, provocando un calor que lo iba llenando poco a poco.

-Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Eso no era parte del trato

-Vamos no puedo ir por ahí diciéndote espantapájaros

-Y ¿Por qué, no?

-Vamos, hasta los ángeles tienen nombre…

-Lo sé Iruka, el mio es Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi.

Iruka se quedo sorprendido, pero supo que no le mentía.

-El mio es Umino Iruka. Y bien si quieres puedes quedarte con la rana, ese será tu premio de consolación.

…

Los días pasaron, la rana estaba en un estanque de la casa Hatake y su dueño salía nuevamente hacía aquel lugar donde los ángeles se reunían.

+El niño y la luna+

Iruka

1ª parte

* * *

Antes de comenzar conté un poco como surgío esta idea, no ahora no contaré la vérsión larga, solo q mientras desarrollaba la idea se me ocurrio que quería contar el mismo tiempo desde ambas perspectivas, asi que la segunda parte será la versión de Kakashi, espero que regresen a leerla.

Este fic esta dedicadó a Rayto-kun, quien una vez mas inspiro una gran idea.

Saludos


	2. Kakashi

En la primer parte de la historia conte como fue que esta historia surgío en esta parte ahi dos frases una dicha por mí y otra dicha por mi sempai, espero que les guste. Gracias

La segunda parte que narra como fue que Kakashi, conocío a Iruka

Una vez mas dejo que este universo pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** y que yo solo lo tomo prestado para crear situaciones alternas entre los personajes

**

* * *

**

+El niño y la luna+

**Kakashi**

**-**Debes ser fuerte Kakashi, estas cosas siempre pasan en la vida de un shinobi. Debes mantener tu honor, eso es lo que mas importa. Vive con honor, hijo mío.

Aquellas palabras ya no eran nada quien se las había dicho las había olvidado y él estaba solo cargando con todo lo que se esperaba de un adulto y él genio o no aun era un niño.

Respirando profundo ahogo su llanto, ahogo su dolor y dejo que la soledad lo invadiera.

-----

-Tengo una reunión urgente con el consejo, asi que ustedes esperen aquí jueguen un rato, volveré a penas termine y seguiremos con el entrenamiento.

PLUF

-¡Jugar!, vaya idea, ahí que entrenar aunque Minato-sensei, no este, vamos a una misión, no un parque de diversiones.

-Vamos Kakashi, no seas tan anciano…

Rin y Obito se quedaron con el resto de su discurso guardado, él ya había desaparecido. Empezó a caminar al sur del bosque, encontró un buen árbol para trepar y se quedo ahí con los ojos cerrados, mientras trataba de fundirse con la nada… fueron aquellas risas, las que lo hicieron abrir los ojos…

-Ya vienen a molestar… ¿Rin, Obito, es hora de irnos?

No tuvo respuesta, parándose sobre la rama, donde antes descansaba, empezó a buscar de donde provenía el alboroto. De pronto a sus ojos apareció alguien con un poco menos de estatura que él, corriendo y riendo mientras llevaba algo en las manos, llevaba el cabello atado y un traje blanco hacía contraste con su piel color chocolate, su risa era igual a una que se guardaba en una de sus memorias mas borrosas. Detrás apareció un hombre casi tan alto como Sakumo, le decía algo a quien corría delante, pero Kakashi no alcanzaba a escuchar asi que se acerco un poco mas, ocultando su presencia, unas cuantas ramas más allá pudo observar una mujer q sacaba cosas de una canasta.

-Un padre, una madre, una hija, ¡Una familia!

Kakashi, los observo por un buen rato, tratando de ser parte de ellos aunque fuera en el viento que transmitía sus risas y palabras, por un momento parecía que el padre por fin la había atrapado pero solo consiguió soltar la cinta con que ataba sus cabellos esto hizo que su mirada se posará por mas tiempo en aquella niña…

-OH… no es una chica es un chico

Pero eso no le quitaba el atractivo de su piel y cabellos y menos ahora que los llevaba sueltos, tenía algo en el rostro que lo hacía aún más interesante y aun quedaba el misterio de ¿Qué llevaba en las manos?

-Un, dos, tres por Kakashi

-¿Qué?

-Les dije que jugarán mientras volvía, tú elegiste las escondidillas, te encontré ahora es tu turno de encontrarnos.

PLUF

-Pero…

Con una mueca de desagrado Kakashi saltó del árbol, llevando en su mano fuertemente la cinta con que aquel chico de la cicatriz en la cara ataba sus cabellos.

-No desaparezcas yo volveré.

…

La muerte de Obito fue algo que trajo nuevos sabores a la vida de Kakashi, ¿Era cierto lo que su compañero le había dicho?

-¡Yo creo que el Colmillo Blanco, es un héroe!

-Vamos Kakashi, Minato-sensei, nos ha dejado el día libre, no puedes quedarte todo el día aquí.

-Ve a tu casa Rin, yo tengo algo que hacer, te veré después…

Tenía que encontrarlo, devolverle la cinta y contarle que ahora él también tenía una marca en la cara, tenía que verlo y contarle, porque quizás él lo escucharía sin hacerle muchas preguntas y también quizás reiría contagiándolo de aquella emoción que él ya no recordaba.

-Iruka

-¿Iruka?

-Ven, ven acá no escaparas de Umino Iruka.

Un impacto de frente, Kakashi apenas si se acomodaba en una rama para buscarlo, cuando él salio corriendo de entre unos arbustos persiguiendo una rana. Tenía que hacerlo ahora, pero no sabía como.

-¿Y cuándo la atrapes que se supone que harás con ella?

Iruka levanto la mirada, al mismo tiempo que Kakashi desaparecía.

-Yo… ¿Dónde estas?

Escondido tras un árbol a muchos metros de su encuentro, Kakashi respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Esos ojos… esos ojos.

Los días después del ataque del Kyubi, habían sido lluviosos, él estaba en su casa tirado en su cama, cuando volvió a despertar al fin las nubes comenzaban a despejarse y la luna brillaba alto en el cielo, había tenido un sueño extraño demasiado extraño, sabía que tenía que cumplir la promesa a Obito, proteger a Rin quien le pedía salir con él, caminaban por el bosque, ella le tomaba la mano él giraba para pedirle que no hiciera eso y entonces ya no era Rin si no Iruka quien parecía al fin le mostraría que ocultaba en sus manos y cuando Kakashi fijaba toda su atención en esto se encontraba nuevamente solo y sosteniendo fuertemente la cinta del cabello de Iruka…

-Iruka, se que se llama Iruka…

Estaba de regreso en la aldea después de una misión, todo lleno de barro y sangre, cansado y sin ganas de saber de nada, despidiéndose de su equipo, se fue a saludar a Obito y su maestro, estando ahí les hablo sobre la misión.

-Minato-sensei, me han dicho que si quiero puedo ir a la casa que construyeron para los huérfanos del ataque, pero yo no quiero, yo no soy huérfano por eso, seguro me verán como un bicho raro y no me dejarán salir a buscar a… a…

¡Obito! Rin esta bien seguro que mañana vendrá a visitarte ahora debo irme, nos vemos.

Decidió que no quería pasar por la aldea para llegar a su casa, emprendió el camino por el bosque, de pronto la hierba comenzó a ser más y más alta y él cansado, con hambre y sueño se desoriento asi que se dirigió al único árbol visible para volver a ubicarse… No podía ser ahí estaba Iruka corriendo otra vez tras esa rana.

Por un rato lo siguió con la mirada, llevaba otra vez su ropa blanca y sobre ella un sueter azul, su cabello atado y corría sin hacer ruido sin reír. Pero ahí estaba frente a él, Kakashi aun llevaba en un bolsillo la cinta del cabello y creyó que ese era un buen momento para devolverla, hasta que volteo a ver su ropa hecha un desastre…

-No así no me puede ver.

Pero tenía que hablarle, necesitaba escucharlo, sentirlo mas cerca.

-¿Y cuándo la atrapes que se supone que harás con ella?

La hierba era un buen escondite, si él ocultaba su presencia…

-Hey, ¿Dónde estas?, esta vez no escaparás

Kakashi, le respondió riendo

-A no, y qué harás, no puedes ni atrapar a la rana.

-Pues… pues…pues si me ayudarás, sería más fácil, en lugar de solo preguntar.

-Es algo insignificante

Iruka le respondió molesto

-Es algo que has visto dos veces asi que te importa me ayudarás o no…

-Muy bien chico ya verás lo que es ser un genio.

Estaba maravillado era la primera vez que le hablaba a él a él y no solo eso si no que lo invitaba a su casería aun sin conocerlo, lo dejaba compartir con él un momento de vida que hasta entonces solo lo había visto compartir con sus padres. Más rápido de lo que Kakashi hubiera querido el cansancio y hambre comenzaron a dejarlo agotado asi que tuvo que despedirse, prometiendo volver.

Una vez de regreso en su casa se dejo caer otra vez en su cama observando la luna, era algo que le gustaba tanto, se sintió algo molesto, estaba seguro que cosas asi tenía que hacer y sentir por una chica, no por un chico, pero es que no solo era un chico era Iruka y su risa, era Iruka y su piel y cabellos del color del chocolate, eran sus ojos que brillaban cuando sonreía, eran sus ojos que tenían atrapado el brillo de la luna.

-Tiene que ser un ángel.

Varias fueron las noches que volvió a aquel lugar donde corrían y se contaban historias, haciendo cada vez más pequeña la lista de cosas que desconocían del otro, solo había un tema del que no decían ni preguntaban –su familia y quienes eran fuera de ese lugar- . Un par de veces Kakashi atrapo a la rana, pero la dejaba ir estaba seguro que Iruka hacía lo mismo, pero no diría nada esa rana era la excusa por la cual cada noche volvían a reunirse, jugar y ser niños, si miedos ni pasados dolorosos.

-Por hoy es suficiente nos veremos mañana.

-Si, buenas noches.

Iruka comenzó a alejarse camino a la casa.

…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Kakashi-san, debemos ir donde Hokage-sama, nos espera para darnos las instrucciones de una misión urgente, Rin-san también viene.

-Pero…

Ya no podía correr y despedirse de Iruka

-Vamos Kakashi, nos esperan,

La voz de Rin lo alejo de sus pensamientos.

…

No le gustaba estar de misión cuando había luna nueva, porque por más que la buscará solo había estrellas vacías, estrellas sin el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Iruka, quien quizás lo estaría esperando y odiaba eso, ahora él era al único al que no hacía esperar. La misma noche en que regresaban a la aldea terminaba otra vez de pasar una lluvia que ahora dejaba ver con mas claridad la luna llena y Kakashi se moría por correr a buscar a su compañero y contarle decirle porque se había ido saber si estaba bien, si lo había extrañado.

-¿Iruka?

-… ven, ven Kakashi

-¿Sabes mi nombre?

-Ven, ven…

-Aquí estoy

Cuando se acerco al cuerpo de Iruka, este estaba realmente helado y temblando, Kakashi sintió un enorme frío en su estomago, por lo que abrazo a Iruka y se dirigió a la ventana de donde tantas noches lo había visto saltar, con cuidado la atravesó, era un cuarto largo, había otros niños ahí, pero no podía simplemente despertar a alguno y pedir ayuda asi que ubicando la cama de Iruka lo llevo a ella, le quito las sandalias y la ropa, tenía q ponerle la pijama, ese contacto no le gusto era frío, era diferente a la sensación que él se había imaginado tendría esa piel, asi que lo hizo lo mas rápido posible, tapándolo con las sábanas se aseguro de tirar una jarra de agua antes de salir y cerrar la ventana.

Se quedó tras ella esperando, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, rápido… Al fin alguien se movió y salio en busca de ayuda.

-Cuídate.

-¿Dónde te metiste después de llegar a la aldea?, tenías que ir al servicio médico.

-…

-Ahora tienes que ir al hospital

-…

-Kakashi, vamos…

-Si

-Muy bien, esto debe ser evaluado poco a poco, parte de su malestar es por el uso de su Sharingan, otra por el cambio de clima y la última su agotamiento físico, deberás pasar algunos días aquí, hasta saber que tu nivel de chakra ya es estable.

-Hatake-san, lo siento pero tendrás que compartir el cuarto, estamos algo cortos ahora, pero…

(-Que sea él, que sea él)

Y asi fue Iruka estaba profundamente dormido en la cama de la derecha, se veía realmente pálido, cansado, respiraba de forma entrecortada y con difilcutad, parecía que le dolía, sus cabellos estaban opacos sus ojos hundidos. Se sintió mal por su deseo de apenas hace unos minutos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy Kakashi?

-Mejor y ¿tú Rin?

-También, te he traído manzanas,... sabes mañana saldré a una nueva misión, espero que cuando regrese estés mejor,… quizás podamos salir.

-Sí, iremos a visitar a Obito y nuestro sensei, no olvides despedirte de ellos antes de irte, gracias por las manzanas.

Rin hizo algo que él no esperaba se inclino frente a su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente. Kakashi cerró los ojos y solo formuló una pregunta en silencio

-¿Los besos de Iruka, sabrán a chocolate?

-Nos vemos, Kakashi.

-Cuídate Rin.

Una vez mas estaba observando la luna, esta ves a su alrededor había un aro casi del mismo color que ella. Se levanto con mucho cuidado y se dirigió a la cama de Iruka se sentó a su lado y comenzó a narrarle la historia que lo había hecho un héroe. Deseando con toda su fuerza que pronto volviera a ver el brillo de la luna en esos ojos. Y que esos ojos lo miraran a él. Antes de volver a acostarse la enfermera entro y lo vio sentado contemplando hacía el cielo.

-¿Estas enamorado de ella?

-No de Iruka

Esas palabras salieron demasiado pronto, la enfermera lo vio de una forma muy dulce.

-Trata de dormir, mi niño Hatake y no te preocupes, él se recupera pronto despertará

-¿Cuándo?

-Pronto, te lo prometo…

Ella cumplió su promesa durante la tarde siguiente Iruka despertó. Kakashi estaba realmente emocionado, quería brincar de su cama y abrazarlo, decirle lo preocupado que había estado por él y lo mucho que era feliz de escucharlo, pero contuvo sus impulsos en la misma pregunta.

-¿Y cuándo la atrapes que se supone que harás con ella?

-Esa voz… Tú.

Los impulsos de Iruka fueron detenidos antes de convertirse en actos…

-¡No intentes moverte y no corras la cortina quiero dormir!

-¡TÚ, tú no regresaste… me dejaste solo!

Iruka estaba molesto, Iruka lo había extrañado.

-Estaba algo lejos y cuando volví te encontré, estabas ahí dormido en el suelo, todo encogido y temblando diciendo –ven, ven…Vaya forma estúpida de querer cazar una rana.

Iruka, estaba confundido, y algo apenado o más bien mucho por lo que se cubrió de pies a cabeza con las sábanas

-No era a la rana a quien llamaba, si no a ti…

Kakashi ya lo sabía pero quería confirmar que esa parte no había sido un sueño. Ahora sentía un agradable calor en su estómago.

…

-Cuando me reponga, volveremos a buscar a esa rana y si yo la atrapo tendré un premio…

-Así… ¿Cuál?

-Verte

-¿Y si yo ganó?

-Te quedarás con la rana

-Vaya chico tan enredado, esta bien es un trato.

…

Un mes después, volvía esperarlo

-Pensé que me saldrían raíces de tanto que tardaste, de una vez te informo que no voy a perder, esta vez no habrá tregua. ¿Listo?

-Si

-¿La tengo, la tengo!

-¡Demonios!

-¿Dónde estas?, he ganado y quiero mi premio

-Aquí estoy

-Hn… Eso es trampa, ¿Por qué te has puesto una mascara?

-No es trampa asi soy yo.

Mientras los dedos temblorosos de Iruka, bajaban la máscara de Kakashi, este lo veía como no lo había visto antes, frente a él con toda su atención a él, cerró sus manos conteniendo las enormes ganas que tenía de abrazarlo de terminar de hundirse en esos ojos de contagiarse del brillo que ellos tenían de ser lo único que Iruka veía.

Ante la sorpresa de saber que sin saberlo había dado el nombre correcto, ofreció su mano como símbolo de la amistad que comenzaban de manera más formal, para después ofrecerle la rana que como premio de consolación tenía.

-¿Y ahora que cazaremos?

-Mmm… No ahí porque preocuparse seguro que por ahí debe haber más ranas.

-Quizás podamos ir al mar y volvernos piratas y buscar tesoros.

-Si estas tú yo iré al fin del mundo a buscar dragones…

Otra vez es de noche la luna brilla alto en el cielo de Konoha, Iruka revisa pacientemente sus deberes mientras llega el momento para volver a escapar hacía el lugar que es suyo, donde es libre y feliz, donde un ángel juega con él, ahuyentando su soledad. Y Llena su corazón del más puro amor.

+El niño y la luna+

Kakashi

2da parte

* * *

Como les había dicho esta parte es narrada por ambos personajes, comparto la idea de que Kakashi fue el primero en quedar impactado por Iruka.

Ya trabajo en la tercer parte, pensaba subir este cap. ayer pero al ver que ya había terminado la historia de Hanami, me dedique en mis ratos libres del trabajo a subir ese fic, espero pasen tambien a leerlo y en ambos dejen un comentario xD es q se siente bonito recibirlos.

Saludos


	3. Nosotros

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a** Masashi Kishimoto**, yo solo los tomo para crear historias alternas entre sus personajes.

Si ya sabes que es el yaoi y no te gusta, no leas esta historia, si no sabes consulta wikipedia. Gracias

**

* * *

**

+El niño y la luna+

**Nosotros**

Kakashi aprieta fuertemente dentro del bolsillo derecho de su pantalon, la cinta del cabello de Iruka.

-Lo siento Kakashi, Rin ha muerto.

Kakashi, no da señas de nada, se queda ausente, se queda hundido, ha fallado en su promesa, ha fallado.

Sabe el camino, sabe lo que ahí que hacer, pero no quiere, no quiere enfrentarse a Obito, no quiere decirle que ha fallado.

La promesa de salir, la promesa de visitarlo juntos ha sido reemplazada, por flores e incienso.

-Rin perdóname por no haber llegado a tiempo. Obito perdóname, yo corrí, yo corrí, pero no alcance a llegar.

El viento sopla fuertemente, el atardecer, se esta volviendo noche.-Sensei, tú cuidarás de ellos, prométeme que tú cuidaras de ellos.

Quiere ir a casa hundirse en la nada, pero el camino es diferente, de pronto ya esta ahí otra vez.

-Kakashi, desde aquí se escuchaban las campanas de luto ¿Estás bien?

Iruka lo observa desde la rama más baja del árbol. Kakashi trepa en silencio y se sienta a su lado.

-He fallado a mi promesa

Y sin más se recarga en el hombro derecho de Iruka, cerrando los ojos ahoga las lágrimas en su garganta cerrando sus manos. Iruka no dice más, no hace más que recargar su cabeza en la de Kakashi y sostiene entre sus manos una de las de su compañero.-Si tú no puedes llorar, yo lo haré por ti, no todas las promesas se pueden cumplir aun cuando lo deseamos infinitamente, estoy seguro que diste tu mejor esfuerzo y eso debe bastar para que en esta vida o la otra lo consigas y tengas tu segunda oportunidad.

Kakashi alza la vista y se encuentra con los ojos de Iruka, él le sonríe y lo abraza fuertemente.

-Iruka prométeme que en esta o cualquier otra vida estarás conmigo. Prométeme que no importa lo feliz o infeliz que seas, tú siempre me tendrás a tu lado.

Mientras lo dice Kakashi se hunde más y más en el pecho de Iruka. Apenas si puede escuchar lo que dice, pero el eco que forma en su pecho es suficiente para entender que le pide nunca alejarse de él.

-Sí, Kakashi te lo prometo.

La luna ya está alta en el cielo ambos siguen sentados en la rama del árbol. Iruka recargado contra el tronco tiene entre sus piernas y recargado contra su pecho a Kakashi, lo abraza por la cintura de una forma dulce y protectora. Kakashi tiene un único pensamiento._- Por favor desde donde estén ayuden a Iruka a cumplir su promesa._

Los días pasan, las noches siguen, un universo alterno, ahora ya no persiguen una rana solamente, ahí más actividades que realizan juntos, practicas de jutsus una de ellas, la primera vez que Iruka vio el Chidori quedo sorprendido, aquella también fue la primer noche en que Kakashi le contó sobre Obito y Rin y sobre quien había sido su maestro.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿El Hokage fue tu sensei? Vaya… me habría gustado conocer a Obito-san. ¿Cómo era Rin-san?

-Ella era muy amable, una excelente ninja médico, era quien podía ponernos en paz a Obito y a mi, aunque conmigo tomaba mucho más tiempo, creo que hubieran hecho una buena pareja, si no hubiera sido porque…

Kakashi se quedo callado y volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiro profundamente.

-¿Tú le gustabas a ella?

-Sí

-¿Y a ti te gustaba ella?

-No, a mi me gusta alguien más.

-… … … Me alegra que Rin-san haya cumplido la voluntad de Obito-san, ahora por siempre ellos serán parte de ti y su maestro siempre se sentirá orgulloso de ustedes.

Ambos permanecieron un rato más quietos sintiendo el viento en la cara y escuchando la canción que les cantaba la hierba, esa era otra de sus actividades favoritas, ver la vida uno al lado del otro y cada vez con menos barreras aunque unas dolían más que otras.

-Kakashi, ya debo irme, por la mañana inician los exámenes finales a gennin. Cuídate.

-Hn, te irá bien Iruka, nos vemos.

-Sí, apenas terminen las pruebas.

-¿Qué y eso cuándo será?

-En dos semanas. Hasta entonces y gracias por tu ayuda.

Kakashi se queda otra vez viendo como se aleja, a veces quisiera no ser él.

-Dos semanas, dos semanas, espero tener alguna misión. ¡Eh, Iruka!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Espera… él es Bisuke, uno de mis Ninken. Lo dejaré contigo y si me necesitas él podrá encontrarme fácilmente.

-Iruka se agacho y observo de cerca al perro, este abrió los ojos y haciendo una reverencia le saludo. –Mucho gusto mi nombre es Bisuke y a partir de hoy cuidare de ti, hasta que Kakashi-kun regrese.

Kakashi tomo un lindo color rosado y le dedico una mirada retadora a su Ninken, por su parte Iruka le sonrío y dejo que Bisuke lo olfateara. –Mucho gusto Bisuke-chan yo me llamó Iruka Umino y espero que nos llevemos bien.

Antes de irse Iruka le pregunto a Kakashi si un Ninken necesitaba algún cuidado especial. –No, pero si lo tratas demasiado bien se aficionará a ti y será muy difícil que quiera irse.

Bisuke le dijo a Iruka. -Eso lo dice porque él mismo no quiere separarse de ti.

Iruka acomodo a Bisuke en una caja de cartón bajo su cama y compartía con él su comida durante las dos semanas que paso con él, cuando fue el último en tener el turno de usar el baño le dio un buen baño al perro, pues ahora era con él con quien salía a explorar.-Le dará mucho gusto a Kakashi saber lo que hemos encontrado, ¿Sabes cuándo regresa?

-En un par de días, eso me ha dicho Akino

-¿Akino?

-Sí, si te asomas por la ventana podrás verle, ah venido para que le diga como hemos estado. Y llevarle un reporte a Kakashi.

Iruka salta por la ventana y lleva con él otra parte de su comida para darle al nuevo Ninken que está por conocer, mientras Bisuke termina de dar su reporte Iruka mira al cielo y piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría tener a Kakashi a su lado. Este pensamiento lo sonroja, ya que de todos sus amigos, es solo con él, con quien puede compartir, cosas tan sencillas como ver el cielo cambiar de color. Su corazón está acelerado y le duele pensar que a Kakashi le gusta alguien más, alguna chica que tarde o temprano lo aparatara de su lado.

Akino se levanta y haciendo una reverencia desaparece. Bisuke se acerca a Iruka y le dice.-Kakashi también piensa en ti y volverá pronto.

+El niño y la luna+

Nosotros

3a parte

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo que tenía este capitulo listo, y bueno hoy por fin lo publico, hace dos días termine la otra versión de esta historia, espero e estales guste a ustedes y claro que la otra versión le guste a mi sempai xD. Espero me dejen saber su opinión. Saludos


	4. Tú y yo

Hola, nuevamente por aqui actualizando un poco más rápido está historia, espero que les guste y me dejen saber su opinón. Saludos

El universo de Naruto pertence a **Masashi Kishimoto **y yo lo he tomado prestado, para crear historias alternas entre sus personajes, sobre todo historias yaoi asi que si no te gusta ese genéro pues no leas.

* * *

**+El niño y la luna+**

**Tú y yo**

La misión estaba por concluir el lugar y a quienes tenían que atrapar y llevar con vida a la aldea para su interrogatorio, habían sido localizados. El equipo había sido especialmente armado por el Tercero y el jefe del escuadrón ANBU, los 4 miembros del equipo habían sido tomados en cuenta para forma parte del escuadrón.

-Una vez que Hayate y Uzuki logren crear la distracción, nosotros tendremos 5 minutos para entrar y después ayudarlos. ¿Listo Tenzo?

-Sí, Kakashi-sempai.

-Muy bien cuento con ustedes…

La persecución de casi 4 semanas, termino en una batalla de 15 minutos, donde el equipo lidereado por Kakashi, consiguió su entrada al ANBU. Un par de minutos después un equipo de refuerzo llego precedido por Ibiki Morino.

En aquel momento Iruka se preparaba para salir a su primer misión clase B fuera de la aldea.

-Gracias por tu compañía Bisuke, pero ahora debo ir con mi equipo a nuestra primer misión fuera de la aldea, me gustaría que fueras conmigo, pero considero que lo mejor es que vayas a casa de Kakashi, ya no debe faltar mucho para su regreso. Me asegurare de dejarte suficiente agua y comida, si quieres puedes llevarte la frazada con la que te has estado cubriendo aquí.

-Muchas gracias Iruka-san, pero creo que a Kakashi no le gustara mucho la idea de que te dejo solo, él me dejo contigo para cuidarte hasta su regreso y eso aun no pasa.

-Oh, no lo hará no iré solo por ahí, iré con mi equipo, Tsubaki y Mizuki, también son mis amigos y nuestro sensei, también es muy fuerte, después de todo solo iremos a ayudar en una granja y después a recoger un encargo del Sr. Feudal. ¿Qué peligro puede haber en eso?

-¿Te contó Kakashi la vez que armo un gran lió porque clavando tablas en un establo, se golpeo la mano?

-NO. ¿Eso es verdad?

-Claro, te lo contaré cuando vayamos camino a su casa.

Kakashi estaba feliz por su entrada a ANBU y no solo eso con un tanto más de entrenamiento, sería nombrado capitán de los equipos en los que fuera asignado, ya quería llegar cambiarse e ir a contarle a Iruka. –Espero que Bisuke este cuidando bien de él.-

El camino de regreso se le hizo más largo que el de ida. Tenzo iba a su lado contándole algunas cosas de su entrenamiento y aunque a la mayor parte de ellas les ponía atención había algo que lo distraía.

Uzuki y Hayate, caminaba delante de ellos, iban muy cerca y de un momento a otro Hayate tomo la mano de Uzuki, ella se sonrojo un poco y siguió el resto del camino tomada de la mano de Hayate.

-¿Tenzo a ti te gusta alguien?

-¡¿Qué?... Bueno me gustaba alguien, pero hace tiempo… Bueno antes de venir a la misión, ella se fue. No tuve oportunidad de acercarme.

-Cuando los dos estén en la Aldea podrás hacerlo, yo te ayudaré.

-Gracias, pero no lo creo… Ella murió.

Kakashi, sintió una opresión en el pecho, ¿Acaso Tenzo se refería a Rin?, no se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿A ti te gusta alguien sempai?

-Sí… pero tampoco se si alguna vez lograré acercarme de esa forma.

-Eres un buen tipo, seguro que ella te lo permitirá

-Ese es el problema no es una chica, si no un chico…

Tenzo abrió mucho más los ojos y se quedo observando a Kakashi, esperando que le dijera algo más, pero eso no sucedió, solo dirigió su vista al cielo despejado, por su parte Tenzo dirigió su vista al frente del camino y encogiéndose de hombros le dijo.- Si tan seguro estás, tendrás que decirle o te quedarás la vida esperando.

Kakashi sonrío y comenzó a hablar del clima y lo que esperaba de su ingreso al ANBU.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Salio a su primer misión fuera de la aldea, debe volver por más tardar mañana por la tarde.

-Pero si solo es ir a ayudar a una granja y eso es una misión A

-Después irán a recoger algo para la esposa del Sr. Feudal.

-Debiste acompañarlo.

-Él no quiso además pronto será su cumpleaños, él te obsequio un buen libro, ¿Tú que le darás?

-… Sé que cuando cumpla 12 años comenzará a vivir solo, así que algo para su casa sería lo mejor…

Kakashi se quedo pensando en que sería el mejor obsequio, mientras tanto Bisuke lo observaba muy atento esperando que dijera algo…

-¡Quizás quiera vivir aquí conmigo, Bisuke!

La sonrisa de Kakashi era tan grande que podía opacar el brillo de la suave luna creciente.

El equipo 9 se encaminaba a la segunda parte de su misión, Iruka estaba muy feliz su trabajo en la granja había sigo doblemente agradecido, por la anciana propietaria de la casa, esto hizo que Mizuki se sintiera celoso, mientras que Tsubaki le decía que tenía razón en querer ser un ninja instructor de la academia.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tan feliz Iruka, no me digas que traes escondido en la mochila al feo perro que te acompaña en el orfanato?

-No, es un feo perro, es mi amigo, su nombre es Bisuke y no, no lo traigo en la mochila

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo que estoy seguro que mi amigo Kakashi ha vuelto a la aldea, asi que cuando volvamos me contará sobre su misión y estará conmigo para mi cumpleaños.

-Pensé que esa sonrisa era por una chica, y me sales con esto. Aun eres un niño Iruka.

-Eso no es asi, ya no soy un niño y no tiene nada de malo que piense en mi amigo en lugar de una chica.

-Quizás estés enamorado de tu amigo.

Mizuki lo miro de una manera burlona, mientras Tsubaki y su sensei terminaban de empaquetar los presentes que les habían dado para la siguiente parte del viaje.

-Mizuki, ven acá y ayúdame a guardar esto. Iruka ve con Obachan.

-Si

-Quiero agradecerte de forma especial tu visita a mi granja Iruka-kun. Le has dado algo mucho más que tu duro trabajo a esta anciana, le has dado felicidad, y de esa no tenía desde que mi hijo y su familia tuvo que mudarse, para hacerse cargo de la nueva granja de la familia.

-Gracias por esto obachan, si me es posible vendré a visitarte cada vez que pueda o pase cerca de aquí.

La anciana sonrió alegremente y saco algo de la bolsa de su sueter.

-Toma mi niño, te traerá alegría y felicidad en los momentos que más lo necesites, pero si se lo das a otra persona y esa persona te quiere tanto como tú a ella, no importa que lejos están siempre se recordarán con buenos deseos.

La anciana entrego algo parecido a un separador de libros con un listón rojo y adornos dorados a Iruka que lo tomo y agradeció el presente.

-Lo tendré conmigo hasta que encuentre a mi persona especial y entonces se lo daré y asi cumpliré mi promesa de jamás separarme de él.

La anciana sonrió, tras la puerta los escuchaba Mizuki que sintió aun más odio por Iruka, pero ahora tenía algo con que lastimarlo y lo aprovecharía.

Las palabras de Iruka salieron tan de prisa que cuando termino de decirlas estaba sonrojado y con todos sus pensamientos puestos en Kakashi.

-Obachan, no importa si es hombre o mujer a quién se lo entregue

-Lo que importa es que ambos se amen.

-Muy bien Iruka es momento de irnos.

La anciana acompaño al equipo hasta la cerca que delimitaba su propiedad, donde agradeció el duro trabajo que habían hecho en su hogar y les deseaba buena suerte.

Iruka cumplió su promesa de visitarla, con el tiempo también conoció a la familia y encontró nuevas amistades.

Ya era de noche cuando el equipo llego a la aldea donde debían recoger el encargo del Sr. Feudal, todos esperaban algo como joyas o telas caras, en su lugar les fue entregada una cesta con un moño rosa, donde descansaba un pequeño gato negro.

-Pasaremos la noche aquí y partiremos a las 8 de la mañana tendremos el tiempo suficiente, para llegar al anochecer a la aldea. Tsubaki, Iruka asegúrense de cuidar bien de ese gato.

-Sí sensei.

-Mizuki, ven debo hablar contigo…

De malas maneras salio de la habitación

-Que bien, mañana estaremos en casa, necesito hablar con Anko de varias cosas y el tiempo se acaba.

-¿De qué deben hablar?

-No, seas curioso Iruka-san. Cosas de mujeres.

Iruka dirigió su vista a la ventana, la luna ya estaba alta en el cielo, mañana si todo iba bien vería a Kakashi de nuevo y entonces le daría el presente que le había dado la anciana.

"_-Lo que importa es que ambos se amen."_

+El niño y la luna+

Tú y yo

4a parte

* * *

Antes de despedirme, quiero contarles que ya está listo el cap final de El legado de Mostaza, pero este ha dado pie a un nuevo fic el cual debo terminar, para ver que también se acomodan ambos.

Espero que me dejen saber su opinión, ya que con ella me hacen tener nuevas ideas y mejorar las que ya tengo. Gracias.


	5. Despedida: tú

Está parte le he editado en su totalida, pero sigue conservando al mismo villano. En breve la continuación, una dísculpa por estar demorando la continuidad de mis fics, ahora que ya viene el cumple de Kakashi espero retomar mi ritmo. Gracias.

**Masashi Kishimoto**, es el dueño del universo de Naruto, yo solo lo he tomado prestado para contar historias alternas entre sus personajes, historias **yaoi** asi q ojo con eso.

* * *

+**El niño y la luna+**

**Despedida: tú**

Todo había pasado muy rápido, Kakashi aun sentía el vértigo por su cuerpo

Durante casi una hora permanecieron hablando con Sandaime y la reunión termino con un azote de la puerta.

-Déjalo Jiraya, seguramente le tomará un par de días aceptarlo, te pido esperes solo un poco, al menos hasta que Kakashi este listo y pueda despedirse.

-Si es una despedida, supongo que podré esperar un poco más. Ahora dime que más tengo qué saber del chico.

Kakashi dejo el edificio, hecho una furia. Apretaba fuertemente las manos y cerró los ojos para no frenarse, estaba molesto y no quería dejar de estarlo.

_-¡Detente Kakashi!, ¡Detente!_

_-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!_

_-¡Espera, por favor!_

_-¡Regresa!, vete con tu amigo Mizuki y a mi déjame en paz._

_-No entiendo tu actitud. Todo estaba bien y de pronto tú saliste corriendo de la fiesta, de mí fiesta._

_-Yo no te pedí que salieras tras de mi, eso lo has decidido tú._

_-¿Por qué has salido sin siquiera despedirte?_

_-Y__a te dije que puedes irte con tu amigo Mizuki, él seguramente se despedirá mejor de ti o quizás él no lo haga._

_-¡KAKASHI!_

_-¡IRUKA!_

_-Explícame todo esto._

_Iruka clavó su mirada en el rostro de Kakashi, de tal forma que parecía estar totalmente expuesto ante él. Sin alzar la vista más allá del cuello del joven Umino, Kakashi comenzó a hablar._

_-Te vi besándolo, te vi sujetándolo de la mano y yo…yo… no quiero que hagas eso, Así que nada está bien._

_-Pero somos amigos…_

_-Yo también soy tu amigo y a mi no me besas, ni me sujetas así._

_-Kakashi…_

Cerró con más fuerza los ojos y ahí estaba, otra vez Iruka frente a él sujetándolo por los hombros, mirándolo fijamente podía volver a sentir el temblor que recorría su cuerpo, como si el Chidori corriera a través de su cuerpo. Su respiración se relajo y sus pies se pegaron al suelo_. Iruka se acercaba más y más… _

_Una larga nube se detuvo frente a la suave luna llena._

_Sentía las manos de Iruka temblorosas, una aún sujetando sus manos y la otra bajando la mascara, podía no solo escuchar la respiración de Iruka sino sentirla que contrario a la de él era acelerada._

_Calor, frío y la corriente eléctrica atravesando todo su cuerpo para que cada una de sus neuronas se conectará y enviara la señal de acercarse y abrazar a quien le proporcionaba tanta felicidad, para no dejarlo ir. _

_Iruka descanso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kakashi, mientras él lo abrazaba por media espalda._

_Iruka inclino un poco más la cabeza y comenzó a abrir lentamente los labios de Kakashi con su lengua, moviéndola despacio, acariciando sus labios, Kakashi estaba perdido en sus sensaciones y su respiración también comenzó a agitarse poco a poco fue su propia lengua la que sentía las caricias de la de Iruka._

_Se aferro aun más…_

-¿Dónde aprendió, Iruka a besar así? ¿Con quién, con quién?

Su recuerdo siguió avanzando y un grito lo hizo estremecer…

_Kakashi había sido invitado a la fiesta del cumpleaños número 12 de Iruka, había pasado 4 horas decidiendo que usar. Se había pasado tres días entrando y saliendo de cada una de las tiendas de Konoha, para elegir un buen regalo, preguntándose si era buena idea pedirle que se fuera a vivir con él a la mansión Hatake o si era muy atrevido pedirle que lo dejara vivir en el apartamento que le asignarían._

_Bisuke había convencido al resto de los Ninken en que Iruka era la compañía perfecta para Kakashi y que se llevarían bien con él._

_Un poco cohibido toco a la puerta del edificio y aguardo mirándose la punta de los pies_

_-Hola, soy Kakashi… me han invitado a la fiesta de Iruka_

_-Bienvenido, pasa la fiesta inicio hace un par de horas, pero en unos minutos partiremos el pastel._

_El chico llevó a Kakashi al pasillo donde Anko lo recibió._

_-Me alegra que hayas llegado, espera aquí un momento._

_Kakashi asintió en silencio y se pego a la pared, en la habitación se escuchaban risas, música, platicas y de pronto escuch__ó la voz de Iruka. Al fin, al fin después de casi dos semanas al fin…_

_-¡Hey! Kakashi, ven. Apagaremos las luces y tú ayudarás a Tsubaki a sostener el pastel, mientras yo distraigo a Iru-chan ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Sí_

_La joven asintió y sonrío tímidamente, mientras otro chico salía de la habitación_

_-Bien, Anko, estoy listo._

_-Ha cambiado el plan Mizuki, tú serás el encargado de las luces, Kakashi-san ha llegado, él ayudará a Tsubaki-chan a llevar el pastel, ¿Entendido?_

_-Pero dijiste que Tsubaki y yo…_

_-Sí, yo lo sé, pero Kakashi llegó y pondrá muy feliz a Iru-chan que él lleve el pastel._

_-Si quieres yo puedo encargarme de las luces, Anko._

_-No, tú has hecho el pastel, es justo que tú lo entregues. Rápido a sus puestos._

_Tsubaki sonrío tímidamente, Mizuki dio media vuelta sin decir nada…_

_-Mucho gusto soy Tsubaki, y soy parte del equipo de Iruka._

_-Mucho gusto soy Kakashi _

_-¿Listo?_

_La oscuridad los rodeo, y solo la luz de la pequeña vela sobre el pastel alumbraba su camino para después escuchar aplausos y un FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, IRUKA._

_Anko dejo de cubrir los ojos de su amigo quien se miraba inmensamente feliz y agradecido. ,Se miraba tan lindo bajo la luz de la vela, sus ojos la reflejaban, pero cuando sonrío esa luz opaco el resto, los sentidos de Kakashi se despertaron y más que sostener el pastel, parecía que él se sostenía del pastel._

_Lo extrañaba tanto, dos semanas sin verlo. Cada noche soñando con él, cada día pensando en él, cada momento sintiendo que el mundo era infinitamente frío, opaco y enorme si __**su**__ Iruka, no estaba con él, poniéndolo en estado de alerta y calma al mismo tiempo._

_Una vez repartido el pastel, llegó la hora de entregar los obsequios, Iruka agradeció cada uno como si de lo más fino y exclusivo se tratará. Kakashi decidió esperar a tener un momento a solas con él para entregarle el suyo._

_Realmente estaba siendo un día perfecto, se sentía parte de un grupo de amigos, donde no lo juzgaban ni lo miraban como un bicho raro._

_Cuando por fin decidió que era el momento de entregar su obsequio comenzó a buscar al festejado dentro de la estancia, pero no estaba, se encamino al jardín lateral, ahí estaba tumbado en la duela en lo que parecía un forcejeo o más bien un abrazo entre Iruka y él, Mizuki, quien lo estaba besando._

_Kakashi dio un golpe contra uno de los postes y salio de ahí…_

-Kakashi, ¿Por qué estás molesto?

-No quiero irme, no sin despedirme de Iruka-san

-Pues yo te acompaño.

-No, no entiende. Iruka está inconciente en el hospital, si me voy él no lo sabrá…

Jiraya guardo silencio. –En ese caso te acompaño a visitarlo-.

Kakashi asintió y siguieron el camino al hospital.

-Sabes, Kakashi, que yo fui el sensei de Minato y que a su vez Sandaime, fue mi sensei.

-Sí

-Pues tu padre fue un amigo mío y lamente mucho su muerte, se que lo que hizo te afecto, pero también se que lo que a él le hicieron fue grave. Ahora debes de saber que en momentos diferentes ellos tres me han pedido hacerme cargo de tu entrenamiento, cada uno espera grandes cosas de ti. Incluso que llegues a ser Hokage.

-¿De verdad conoció a Sakumo?

-Sí

-Sakumo fue olvidado por esta aldea, por tratar de salvar las vidas de sus amigos y yo no quiero ser Hokage, solo quiero ver despertar a Iruka. ¿Eso está mal?

-No, te esperare lo más que pueda Kakashi…

Jiraya sonrío y siguió junto con Kakashi a la enfermera que los llevo al cuarto donde Iruka descansaba.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Cayó por un barranco, por… por… por mi culpa.

Kakashi se acerco a la cama y extendió el brazo para tomar el jarrón que estaba en la ventana con una sola flor, una azucena.

-Iruka, hola. Vine a saludarte, han pasado tres días. Por favor perdóname, despierta, por favor.

Jiraya se sentó cerca de la puerta y fingió no escuchar como la voz de Kakashi se rompía…

_Kakashi salio corriendo y atravesó el jardín, se metió entre la hierba, una nueva rana se escuchaba croar, llegó más lejos de lo que lo __había hecho y siguió el sendero que iba en ascenso, cruzo parte del bosque y se encontró andando por la orilla de la montaña, la tierra se sentía seca y arenosa se le metía entre las sandalias, odiaba eso. Los oídos le zumbaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba celoso y quería regresar y golpear a Mizuki, exigirle que soltara a Iruka, pero… -¿Y si es Iruka, quien no quiere soltarlo?_

_-¡Kakashi!_

_Iruka, lo besaba, lo besaba a él se aferraba a él y Kakashi hacía lo mismo, estaba inmensamente feliz, más tarde golpearía a Mizuki de pronto un crujido y el joven Umino se escurrió de sus brazos._

Kakashi quiso detenerle, pero Iruka lo aventó hacía atrás, ahora lo recordaba.

Se escuchó un ruido extraño, como de algo rompiéndose y en ese momento Iruka lo separo de él, Kakashi creyó que era para tomar aire o decirle algo, pero ahora lo sabía, Iruka lo había salvado de caer también.

_-¡IRUKA!_

_Sin perder más tiempo invoco a los Ninken y les ordeno seguir el rastro de Iruka, poniendo a Bisuke al frente y enviando a Pakkun a pedir ayuda._

_-Lo hemos encontrado, Kakashi, pero está muy lastimado_

_-Bien, yo bajaré ahora, quédense con él_

_-Creo que necesitarás ayuda._

_-Un joven de piel morena clara y más alto que él, fue quien le ofreció ayuda._

_-Gracias_

_-Te vi cuando saliste corriendo de la casa, y poco después a Iruka-san, salir tras de ti. Tu summon no tardara en llegar con la ayuda, seguramente también vendrá mi padre._

_-¿Quién es tu padre?_

_-El Hokage. Es una circunstancia penosa, pero mucho gusto mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi_

_Ambos siguieron bajando hasta donde los Ninken se hallaban._

_Iruka se encontraba cerca del pie de la montaña, tenía una de sus piernas bajo un montón de piedras y un brazo dislocado, de la parte de atrás de su cuello salía un pequeño hilo de sangre y el resto de su cuerpo estaba raspado y con varios arañazos, sobre todo el brazo derecho, sin duda con el que trato de aferrarse a alguna rama o raíz._

_Asum__a comenzó a quitar con mucho cuidado cada piedra y al terminar de quitarlas, alzo a Iruka y lo llevo a una zona con más luz, lo recostó con mucho cuidado, mientras Kakashi quitaba algunas de las vendas a Uuhei, para atar el brazo dislocado al cuerpo y evitar que lo moviera. _

_-Parece que todo tiene arreglo, pero llevará tiempo. Ese Mizuki, se las arreglara conmigo._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Tú solo ocúpate de Iruka y de cuidarlo, yo te contaré después lo que ha pasado._

_En cuestión de minutos Los ninja médico llegaron corriendo tras de Pakkun. Los médicos se encargaron de estabilizar por completo a Iruka y lo llevaron al hospital. _

Kakashi ya solo se recordaba corriendo tras de ellos, con Asuma, Anko y Tsubaki tras él.

Kakashi, cambio la azucena y volvió a dejar el jarrón en la ventana, sin hacer mucho ruido se sentó al lado de la cama y comenzó a leer un libro a Iruka.

Jiraya lo observaba en silencio tratando de imaginar con exactitud los sentimientos de Kakashi, _amistad, tristeza, dolor,_ – ¿Por qué dices que ha sido tu culpa, Kakashi?

-Yo me moleste y salí corriendo como un niño pequeño, él fue tras de mi y… cayó por la orilla del camino de la montaña. Quise sostenerlo, pero él me empujo para no caer también.

-Entonces ha sido su decisión, para él eres importante y no creo que le alegre mucho saber que te sientes culpable. _Amor, agradecimiento. _Creo que debemos ir por algo de comer han pasado casi dos horas.

-¡Kakashi, ven! Iruka ha despertado.

Anko corría delante de él, para ir nuevamente al cuarto de su amigo, al entrar encontró a Iruka sentado en la cama con varias almohadas apoyando su espalda y su cabello suelto cayendo por sus mejillas, ligeramente sonrosadas.

Kakashi se acerco en silencio y trato de contener sus ganas de correr y abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo había esperado, cuanto lo quería y cuanto se sentía feliz al estar a su lado.

-¿Anko, quién es él?

Un frío glacial recorrió al futuro ninja copia, Iruka no lo recordaba, eso tenía que ser una broma y muy mala.

-Soy Kakashi, Iruka

-Mucho gusto ¿Eres amigo de Anko?

-No, yo

Anko miro con pesar a Kakashi –Él es Kakashi y fue quien te ayudo a salir del barranco por el que caíste.

-¡Muchas gracias, lamento ponerte en ese aprieto!

Kakashi, sonrió ligeramente, como si fuera algo normal.

-Los dejaré un momento solos, deben tener algo de que comentar.

Por unos minutos hubo un inmenso silencio incomodo, el cual fue roto por Iruka. –Recuerdo que mientras dormía alguien me contaba historias de piratas, pero en mi mente solo podía ver un gran prado por el cual perseguía una rana, había alguien más, pero no pude verlo, ¿Crees que me he vuelto algo loco?

-Quizás solo sea algo que aun no puedes recordar estando despierto.

Tratando de ser fuerte, Kakashi olvido que Iruka no podía recordarlo y volvió al hospital los tres días que aun permaneció ahí, su amistad volvía a crecer Iruka se asombraba nuevamente de las historias que Kakashi le contaba y se sentía inmensamente feliz, porque sabía que podía hacer nuevamente a Iruka querer estar con él.

-Dentro de dos días dejare la aldea, tengo que ir con Jiraya-sama para terminar mi entrenamiento y volverme aun más fuerte.

-No, es fácil ser un héroe.

-No soy tal cosa

-Para mi sí, Kakashi tú me salvaste la vida, para mi eres un héroe. Y yo te quiero. Quiero que lleves contigo esto, te protegerá y te hará volver con bien a tu hogar.

-Kakashi sonrío como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, ahora cada vez que sintiera que las fuerzas lo dejaban, él uniría dos recuerdos. Y podría seguir.

-Iruka prométeme que no me olvidaras de nuevo…

+El niño y la luna+

Despedida: tú

5a parte

* * *

Me ha gustado más está vez, un poco menos desajustada, espero q a ustedes también les guste y me dejen saber su opinión. Saludos


	6. Sin ti: yo

Antes de que la semana termine, presento el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste. Gracias

Para no perder la costumbre y aunq todos lo sabemos el universdo de Naruto, pertence a **Masashi Kishimoto** y mis historias solo cuentan una realidad alterna y **yaoi**.

* * *

**+El niño y la luna+**

**Sin ti: yo**

**6a parte**

Había pasado un mes desde el accidente de Iruka y al fin se preparaba para mudarse a su nueva casa, no sabía exactamente porque, pero sentía que dejaba algo muy importante en el orfanato.

-¿Listo, Iru-chan?

-Sí, Anko gracias por ayudarme

-No hay de que.

La joven tomo una caja y se encamino a la salida, Iruka respiro profundamente y se agacho una vez más bajo la cama esperando encontrar aquello que sabía olvidaba, pero como las veces anteriores no encontró nada.

El resto de los habitantes de la casa estaban reunidos en el patio delantero para despedirlo y desearle lo mejor ahora que iniciaba su vida solo.

Iruka les agradeció y les prometió ir a visitarlos apenas tuviera tiempo.

Al lado de Anko inicio su camino hacía el bloque de apartamentos para chuunin.

-Tsubaki me ha dicho que un par de semanas podré reintegrarme al equipo.

-Me da gusto Iru-chan

-Y si te da gusto ¿Por qué te pones triste?

-Me iré de Konoha en un par de días, mi sensei, quiere enseñarme nuevas técnicas.

-¿Y no puede hacerlo en la aldea?

-…

-…

-Iruka, prométeme que te cuidaras mucho, que no te olvidarás de mi y que… siempre confiaras en mi.

-Pero qué dices, yo no te olvidaría Anko-chan y pediré porque regreses con bien y pronto.

-Eres muy bueno Iru-chan

Anko sonrío ampliamente y se sintió muy afortunada de poder compartir estos momentos con Iruka a solas. Ella estaba enamorada de él desde hace bastante tiempo, pero la única vez que había reunido valor para decirle a alguien, había recibido el equivalente a un balde de agua fría.

_-Anko tienes que ayudarme a salir con Iruka-san_

_-Pero si lo hacemos a diario_

_-Pero solo él y yo, ¿Sabes? Comienza a gustarme y creo que yo a él también__. Ayúdame sí._

_Tsubaki la miraba ansiosa y Anko trato de disimular su emoción._

_Iruka la trataba de forma dulce, no había secreto que no conocieran el uno del otro, pero siempre era más dulce y cohibido con Tsubaki._

Ella sabía que Mizuki sentía un sentimiento parecido por Tsubaki y que eso le producía mayor envidia hacía Iruka, ella sabía que él no era bueno, pero en el fondo se alegraba de que estuviera comenzando a llamar la atención de su amiga.

-Pues ya estamos aquí

-Bloque C número 42

-¡Bienvenido a casa, Iruka!

Iruka sonrío y giro la llave dentro de la cerradura, abrió la puerta y dejo la caja en el suelo, para ayudar a Anko con la que ella llevaba, después corrió a cada ventana, para quitar el papel que las cubría.

-¡Anko ven!

Ella lo siguió, el apartamento era lo suficientemente amplio para una persona. Ya estaban puestos los muebles de la cocina y el baño, en la estancia solo había un librero y en la habitación un escritorio y una cómoda con espejo ovalado.

-Con algo de pintura se verá mejor.

TOC, TOC

-Adelante

-Tú debes ser Iruka Umino. Mucho gusto, yo soy el encargado de este bloque de apartamentos, si me permites te mostrare algunas cosas útiles.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

El hombre volvió a ir de un lado a otro, encendiendo luces y girando llaves de agua y gas, para mostrarle al nuevo dueño del apartamento su correcto funcionamiento y cuidados. Al final se encaminaron a la azotea, donde le mostró su espacio para poner a secar la ropa lavada.

-La jardinera del fondo es responsabilidad de todos, asi que por turnos nos encargamos de ella. Ya te pasare tus turnos y deberes.

-Está bien.

-No tenemos muchas restricciones, solo pedimos respetar la privacidad y sueño del resto de los ocupantes, asi como ayudar a mantener limpio el edificio y el apartamento que ocupen. Yo me quedare con una copia de la llave de tu apartamento, pero solo la podré usar bajo tu consentimiento o el del Hokage.

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora ven conmigo para que elijas el color de pintura, para tu nueva casa.

Iruka sonrió y tomo la mano de Anko, para salir a la bodega del edificio. El resto de la tarde los tres se la pasaron pintando, lavando y acomodando algunas cosas que llegaron en el transcurso de la tarde.

Al final del día el apartamento era del color del mar y la duela del piso figuraba la arena de una playa virgen.

Ya estaban encendidas las luces blancas de la estancia y cocina y él junto con Anko y el encargado disfrutaban de una modesta, pero muy sabrosa comida de emparedados y té.

-Ya tendrían que haber enviado tu despensa, aun asi estás invitado a desayunar a mi casa.

-Gracias.

El hombre sonrío, como al resto de las personas, Iruka ya le había simpatizado.

-Si quieres también tu linda novia puede acompañarnos

Anko se sonrojo y trato de no atragantarse con el té.

-Yo… yo

-Gracias. ¿Qué dices Anko-chan?

-Yo… yo gracias.

Después de la cena y de acompañar a Anko a su casa, Iruka regreso y comenzó a buscar las mantas y su almohada, finalmente comenzaba a sentir el cansancio de la mudanza y le apetecía dormir.

Al sacar una de las mantas, un libro de tapas negras y atado con un listón blanco cayó, Iruka lo tomo, deshizo el nudo y hojeo el libro.

_Este diario pertenece a:_

El espacio para el nombre aun estaba en blanco, Iruka lo volvió a hojear. Tenía que ser de él, pero no recordaba como lo había obtenido. Solo sintió algo muy cálido al tomarlo.

-Ojala ya tuvieras algo escrito.

Termino de arreglar su cama, y se fue a preparar para dormir, ya tendría tiempo mañana de arreglar su ropa y de preguntarle a Anko sobre el diario, -Quizás ella me lo obsequio.

Era una noche estrellada, la luna brillaba alto en el cielo de Konoha y los grillos se escuchaban a lo lejos, poco a poco Iruka se abandono al sueño.

Ahí estaba otra vez corriendo por un campo de alta hierba persiguiendo una rana, cuando de pronto vio a alguien más parado sobre una roca , al tratar de acercarse solo quedo la sensación de ir cayendo, una mano blanca lo sujeto y una dulce voz lo llamaba

-IRUKA, IRUKA.

-Kakashi, creo que es hora de dormir mañana comenzara muy temprano el entrenamiento y no te quiero dormido

-Esta bien Jiraya-sama

Kakashi se quito de la ventana una ligera nube ocultaba la luna, llevaba mas de tres meses fuera de Konoha, extrañaba mucho a Iruka y deseaba más que nada saber de él, pero tenía miedo de escribirle y no recibir respuesta, por eso se conformaba con leer una y otra vez la carta que había recibido de Asuma. Era una carta breve, después de todo solo se habían conocido un par de días antes de que él dejara la aldea.

Le contaba sobre su desempeño y algunas novedades en la aldea, para llegar al final le escribía sobre Iruka y su regreso a la vida shinobi.

"… _Hace un par de días pude encontrarme con Iruka-san, ha ido a despedir a Anko-chan, quien se ha ido con Orochimaru-sensei, a mi padre no le ha gustado nada, pero espera poder traerla pronto de regreso. Iruka me ha preguntado por ti, le he dicho que te enviaría una carta y me pide te envíe saludos y espera que estés entrenando mucho, para que regreses pronto._

_Me ha contado que ya ha realizado su primera misión B y que se siente tranquilo en su nueva casa. En breve saldrán a su primera misión A._

_¿Kakashi, qué sientes por él?"_

Kakashi llevaba media hora leyendo la misma frase, cuando Jiraya lo envío a dormir.

Él sabía que extrañaba mucho a Iruka, que le había dolido profundamente que no lo recordara, lo feliz que lo había hecho que en tan poco tiempo hubieran vuelto a formar un lazo. Sacó de debajo de la almohada un saquito rojo, con adornos dorados y lo apretó fuerte contra su mano. –_Iruka, __**mi**__ iruka-_

Kakashi apretaba fuerte sus labios tratando de recordar el beso que le había dado.

7 meses después de su accidente Iruka se encontraba descansando en los campos de entrenamiento, en unas horas tendría una entrevista con el Tercero, por ahora se encontraba concentrado en escribir…

-¿Qué haces Iruka?

-Escribiendo

-¿Y qué escribes?

-Nada en particular, cosas… Mizuki tú sabes cómo era mi relación con Kakashi, antes del accidente

Mizuki sonrío

-Sí lo sé, pero es mejor que sigas sin recordar.

-Por qué

-Kakashi trato de aprovecharse de ti en la fiesta de tu último cumpleaños, no se bien donde lo conociste, pero él es extraño, su padre se suicido delante de él y desde entonces él no es normal.

Esa noche salieron al jardín trato de besarte, tú te enojaste y él salio corriendo, tú lo seguiste a la montaña y caíste.

-Pero él me ayudo y también me lo ha dicho Asuma-sempai. Kakashi me ayudo, no me hizo daño.

-Quizás después se arrepintió, o le dio miedo que Asuma-sempai se enterara de lo que trataba de hacerte, él es el hijo de Sandaime y si le hubiera dicho lo hubiera corrido de la aldea.

-Kakashi me ayudo…

-Iruka-kun, olvídalo después de todo no te a hecho daño y está lejos de la aldea, cuando vuelva tú serás tan fuerte como él y podrás defenderte.

Mizuki le dio una palmada y se alejo, al fin había logrado terminar su plan, esa tarde Tsubaki había aceptado ser su novia y ahora Iruka se pondría en contra de Kakashi, sabía que él no diría nada.

-No tendrás a Tsubaki, tampoco a Hatake y Anko aunque está loca por ti, está lejos. Solo dependes de mi I-ru-ka.

-Iruka-kun, que gusto encontrarte aquí.

-Hokage-sama, pensé que lo vería más tarde.

-Ese era el plan, pero se de un nuevo puesto de ramen y pensé en invitarte a cenar ahí, ¿Qué dices?

-Gracias, si claro.

-Iruka, está mañana hable con el doctor que se encarga de tu recuperación y me ha dicho que tu nivel de chakra y energía natural ya es estable, por lo cual pronto tu sensei, se encargara de enseñarte a dominar tu elemento. Cuando esto pase se que te convertirás en uno de los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha, por eso quiero que seas totalmente responsable de tus entrenamientos extras.

-Hokage-sama ¿Cómo es Kakashi Hatake?

-Es alguien muy especial y son pocas las personas a las que se muestra, pero creo que contigo lo hizo muy bien, en poco tiempo se hicieron amigos y cuando vuelva, seguro que serán parte de un mismo equipo.

-Daré todo mi esfuerzo en mis entrenamientos.

-Así se habla Iruka, Y dime ya has logrado recordar algo más de Kakashi y de tus padres

-No, solo sé lo que me han dicho Anko, usted y mi sensei, después del accidente, aun no logró recordar el día de su muerte, ni como fue que conocí a Kakashi…

-Tiempo al tiempo…

El ramen del nuevo lugar era delicioso y está fue la primera vez de algunas mas que en sus ratos libres el Tercero compartió la cena con Iruka a quien quería como alguien de su familia.

Años después Iruka recurriría al Ichikaru ramen para convivir con su alumno predilecto.

El médico ninja encargado de Iruka, le había comentado que había que seguir vigilando a Iruka, pues en cualquier momento recordaría y no sabía como le afectaría.

De vuelta a su casa Iruka se topo con Asuma, quien lo saludo de manera cordial.

-¿Qué tal, Iruka-san?

-Buenas noches Asuma-sempai

-Justo he recibido una carta de Kakashi donde te envía saludos, ¿Quieres que le de algún mensaje tuyo?

-No, pero si me permite, me gustaría enviarle un mensaje dentro del mismo sobre.

-Bien… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí

-Bien te veré pasado mañana para que me lo entregues, te veré en la academia ninja, al medio día.

-Muy bien.

"_Kakashi, me he encontrado con Iruka__-san y me ha pedido que ponga un mensaje de él dentro del sobre de está carta, no sé que diga, pero espero que sea lo que te haga terminar de saber que sientes por él._

_Cuídate y suerte _

_Asuma Sarutobi__"_

Kakashi doblo la carta de Asuma y saco del sobre la otra nota.

En un papel doblado por la mitad de color arena y con aroma a Iruka, chocolate y canela, decía.

"_Kakashi:_

_Aun no logró recordar lo que paso contigo antes del accidente, pero tampoco logro recordar el día de la muerte de mis padres, el doctor opina que he bloqueado las más grandes emociones y recuerdos de mi mente. Sí no logro recordar ese día debe ser porque el día en que te conocí o lo que me haya pasado contigo también ha sido triste._

_Asuma-sempai, me ha dicho que le preguntas por mi, pero te pido que no lo hagas más, yo tampoco lo haré._

_Si no logro recordarte debe ser por algo que no debo recordar. _

_Iruka U.__"_

Kakashi leyó una y otra vez el papel, seguro que no lo había hecho bien, que no había entendido lo que Iruka trataba de decirle, pero no había más palabras, Asuma no sabía que decía la nota, Kakashi quería volar a Konoha y saber que estaba pasando, pero no podía justo en media hora saldrían nuevamente de viaje, sus progresos eran tan buenos que Jiraya le había pedido permiso a Sandaime para volver con él hasta la primavera.

-Maldición, maldición, ¿Qué te han hecho Iruka?

Quizás ya tenía nuevas relaciones, alguien más cerca que él para besar y decirle cuanto lo quería, quizás algo más, pero qué. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su corazón lo sentía entre las costillas, a punto de reventar.

"_Asuma:_

…

_Iruka, me ha pedido que no pregunte más por él, pero no me ha dicho la razón, ahora no puedo pensar con claridad que haré al menos no estando tan lejos._

…

…

_Nos veremos _

_H. Kakashi"_

El tiempo siguió su rumbo Iruka comenzó su entrenamiento para controlar su elemento, su equipo estaba nominado al siguiente examen chuunin y Anko había vuelto hacía tres noches. Hoy iría a su casa a visitarla

Asuma mantuvo la promesa con Kakashi y se hizo amigo de Iruka, para poder cuidar de él y contarle a Kakashi, sobre su desempeño, faltaba un mes para que volviera a la aldea y quizás entonces todo terminaría de ponerse en su lugar.

-Creo que está algo larga la cinta que usas para atar tu cabello Iru-chan

-¿Anko tú sabes de donde salio este diario?

Iruka mostró su libreta

_Este diario pertenece a: __**Iruka Umino**_

-Quizás fue un regalo de tu último cumpleaños.

-Puede ser, pero no tenía etiqueta, solo venía atado con una cinta blanca.

-Ya veo. Y por lo que veo si que lo usas…

Esa noche Iruka regreso a casa, el padre de Anko lo acompaño hasta la entrada al edificio.

-Gracias, por alegrar tanto a mi hija, Iruka-kun. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches…

**-**No celebrara en la aldea su cumpleaños, está de misión, pero quizás vuelva antes de que te vayas.

-Tendrá que hacerlo, no me iré hasta saber que pasa.

Kakashi llevaba dos días de vuelta en Konoha, Jiraya le había dado un par de semanas libres, su entrenamiento estaba por terminar. El regalo de Obito era sin duda perfecto para él, llevaba más de 200 técnicas aprendidas de diferentes clanes y aldeas. Su desarrollo y resistencia física era más que alta y sobre todo llevando cerca de un año al lado de Jiraya y para tener casi 17 años, aun no había caído en los vicios del sanin. El Tercero estaba orgulloso de él.

-Sandaime, dejare un par de semanas a Kakashi en la aldea, aunque su desempeño es alto, su carácter sigue siendo retraído y se de buena fuente que ahora que Anko Matarashi ha abandonado a Orochimaru, esté busca un nuevo aprendiz y no quiero poner en riesgo a Kakashi, no siendo tan inestable emocionalmente.

-Muy bien Jiraya, así será. Yo me encargaré de él.

-¿Iruka-san?

-¡Kakashi, has vuelto!

-Por un par de semanas, me alegra verte.

-A mi…

Un extraño sentimiento recorrió a Iruka, quería decirle que él también, abrazarlo y decirle que lo había extrañado, que extrañaba hablar con él, que se sentía diferente, pero no podía, no podía…

-¿Me has besado, Kakashi?

-Sí

Iruka dio un paso hacía atrás

-Entonces es cierto lo que Mizuki me ha dicho

-No sé que te haya dicho, pero si me lo dices yo también podré decirte…

-Que es verdad. Kakashi aléjate de mi, es mejor asi.

-Pero Iruka, no lo entiendo qué te dijo ese Mizuki.

-Eso no importa, vete de la aldea no quiero saber de ti.

Iruka dio media vuelta dejando a Kakashi parado en medio de la calle principal de la aldea, quería correr, pero su orgullo y su corazón estaban muy lastimados. El amaba a Iruka y él ni siquiera lo recordaba, ni siquiera había tratado de arreglar las cosas.

"_Algo que me hace muy feliz y me da miedo…"_

-¿Por qué se alejaba y se sentía más cerca de encontrar eso que había perdido?

+El niño y la luna+

Sin ti: yo

6ª parte

* * *

Muchas gracias a ruronai, me hiciste sentir feliz con el cambio de cap. Espero q me dejen saber su opinión sore este, aunq en lo personal he quedado feliz porque me ha permitido seguir con el siguiente cap de forma fluida...

Bueno ya que mi trabajo mortal parece haber muerto me dispongo a concentrarme en mi trabajo de fan KxI. Saludos


	7. Reencuentro

El penúltimo capitulo de este fic lo hize y deshize como tres veces y este es el resultado, que espero les guste. El capitulo final esta en proceso y espero subirlo antes del cumple de Kakashi.

Las observaciones requeridas.

1 El universo en el cual se basan mis fics pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**, quien espero nos vuelva a regalar un momento KakaIru +_+

2 Mis fics son **yaoi** y recomendados para personas de buen criterio y mayores a 15 años.

Gracias, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

+El niño y la luna+

**Reencuentro**

Kakashi dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su casa, la noche era cálida, pero él tenía demasiado frío aun asi permaneció en el piso de la estancia, encogido dejando que la brisa entrara por la ventana más próxima a él. El brillo de las farolas de la calle lo ayudaban a no hundirse en la oscuridad, en aquella noche sin luna.

Ya llevaba 3 años así, yendo de un lado a otro esperando y conformándose con lo que Asuma o alguien mas le contara sobre Iruka, se comenzaba a sentir atrapado y desesperado.

Esta tarde había hablado con él, lo había felicitado por haber sido elegido como uno de los nuevo chuunin maestros de la academia ninja, Iruka le había agradecido y tras hacer una reverencia se alejo, no podía enojarse más por eso, él iba con su traje ANBU y su chakra oculto, lo había hecho justamente porque sabía que Iruka estaría ahí y no quería un rechazo, sólo quería saber algo de él de forma directa, pero ahora en la oscuridad se imaginaba formas diferentes de hacer que el momento durará un poco más, pero en cada una de sus ideas al final Iruka terminaba dándose cuenta y golpeándolo. –Bueno al menos así haría algo. La risa de Kakashi inundo su casa para dejarlo nuevamente en silencio y deseando por primera vez olvidar por completo su pasado.

Las noches persiguiendo una rana entre la alta hierba de un campo ajeno al mundo del que huía cada noche para encontrarse con Iruka y su voz, sus historias, su sonrisa, su aroma, sus manos, sus manos bajando su mascara… Lo odiaba por haber hecho que se hundiera aun más en la soledad.

Estaba decidido está noche lo olvidaría, _-No todas las promesas se pueden cumplir-._

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi se presento ante el Hokage para pedirle un apartamento jounnin para poder vivir.

-¿Por qué?

-Cada día me queda más grande esa casa, pueden usarla para algo más.

-Cuando sepas exactamente que hacer con ella yo te ayudaré.

-Quiero compartirla con Iruka

Sandaime observo el rostro de Kakashi, él no nesecitaba tener un Sharingan o su bola de cristal para saber lo difícil de la situación del ninja copia

-¿Y por qué no se lo pediste?

-El me pidió alejarme de él, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos ya.

-Lo sé, pero no se cual sea la razón.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Cuándo podré tener mi nueva casa?

-Cuando regreses de tu misión la tendrás lista. Puedes dejar tus cosas empacadas y alguien más las llevará por ti.

-Muy bien. Gracias Hokage-sama.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde del día siguiente Asuma se presento para decirle que había decidido unirse a los 12 Guardianes y que esperaba seguir contando con su amistad.

-¿Qué ha dicho tu padre?

-No mucho, pero me dejará hacerlo. ¿Y tú qué se supone que haces?

-Quiero mudarme, cambiar mi vida y este es el segundo paso.

-¿Cuál fue el primero?

-Anoche decidí olvidar a Iruka.

-Ya veo…

Kakashi, sabía que Asuma no estaba de acuerdo, pero ya lo había hecho y no podía deshacer lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-… Creo que antes de dejarlo atrás deberías hablar con él y dejar todo en claro, para no dar vueltas.

No sabía que responder _"vive con honor",_ eso le había dicho Sakumo, "_ellos esperan grandes cosas de ti", _eso le había dicho Jiraya_, "No quiero saber de ti",_ eso le había dicho Iruka. Ahora Asuma le decía "_habla con él"_.

_Para él vivir con honor sería ir y buscar al desgraciado de Mizuki y obligarlo a decirle que le había dicho a Iruka de él, frente a frente y después pedirle a Iruka que escuchara su versión la real, la que narraba su historia. Porque sin duda para él lo más grande que podía hacer en su vida era amar a Iruka Umino._

-¿Entonces quien se encargará de mis cosas?

-Yo lo haré… antes de irme.

Con un abrazo se despidieron prometiéndose mantener su amistad y seguir con honor su camino ninja. No había duda de que Kakashi había encontrado al mejor de los amigos, porque seguro cualquier otro lo hubiera alentado a olvidarse de Iruka, como él lo había hecho la noche anterior…

La misión de Kakashi duraría poco más de un mes y esperaba que fuera el tiempo necesario, para olvidar, no era la primera vez que aceptaba una misión larga con tan poco tiempo de haber llegado de una similar, y lo seguiría haciendo porque mientras permanecía fuera de la aldea mantenía la esperanza de que a su regreso algo hubiera cambiado.

Algunas complicaciones en la misión los habían hecho volver un par de días después de lo esperado.

Pero el tiempo fue igual, no había ningún cambio al menos no en la aldea, pero ahora Kakashi ya no reprimía sus impulsos de sentir compañía, sabía que Iruka era feliz o al menos eso pudo ver cuando volviendo de la visita médica de rutina tras la misión lo vio tomando la mano de Anko y yendo a algún lugar felizmente y sin siquiera saber que él estaba de baja por 3 semanas.

La mirada de Kakashi los siguió más allá de cuando ellos doblaron la esquina, mientras tanto la joven Matarashi sufrió al menos 1000 muertes graves, desapariciones inexplicables y accidentes poco obvios. Y asi por los siguientes 5 días, en la mente del ahora ninja copia.

_No todas las promesas se pueden cumplir_ y él definitivamente no podía olvidar a Iruka.

Ahora se odiaba por haber atado el diario con la cinta del cabello que años atrás Iruka había perdido.

En ese momento todo se veía tan diferente.

La idea era entregarle el diario, esperar que Iruka desatara la cinta y comenzar a narrarle como realmente lo había conocido. Quizás Iruka preguntaría porque no le había dicho antes, pero él le diría que esperaba un momento especial como este, donde le pedía que se fuera a vivir con él y los Ninken y recuperar al menos algo de lo que la guerra les había quitado. Un hogar

Con el tiempo Iruka iría llenando las hojas del diario y cuando estuviera cerca del final, él le describiría sus sentimientos, deseando que pudiera corresponderle.

Tenía 15 años y su mente ya se imaginaba toda una vida al lado de Iruka, tenía 15 años cuando Iruka lo había besado y él supo que podría corresponderle.

-Maldita la hora en que le permití a Mizuki meterse-. Un golpe contra el suelo

Ahora era Iruka quien se acercaba a los 15 años y seguía igual, ignorándolo, tomando la mano de Anko, estudiando para ser un maestro ninja y lo más horrible de todo aun se llevaba con Mizuki.

El día 26 de mayo llegó, Kakashi se preparaba para una nueva misión ANBU, estaba frente a la librería sentado en un árbol, esperando a que la abrieran, era la primera vez que podría leer de manera adulta y sin inhibiciones de ningún tipo la serie Icha-Icha. Perdido en sus pensamientos con el rostro y el chakra oculto esperaba, esperaba. El momento fue mágico.

Una mirada pesaba sobre él, sin muchos ánimos levanto la cara. Un par de grandes ojoso castaños lo observaban fijamente, la mirada se enmarcaba por una bandana ninja y una cicatriz de mejilla a mejilla en un rostro moreno, tras la bandana algunos mechones castaños, levantados por el viento. Un joven con uniforme chuunin lo observaba, como si Kakashi fuera algo completamente nuevo.

**(1)**

-Tú fuiste quien me felicito por mi examen…

-… Sí, yo fui

-Muchas gracias, lamento haberme ido tan rápido, pero mis amigos me esperaban para celebrar.

-No te preocupes

-¿Vienes de una misión?

-No, voy a una en un par de horas.

-¿Vas a la academia?

-En realidad ya salí. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y más tarde tendré una fiesta…

-15

-¿Qué?

-15, 15 de septiembre es la fecha de mi cumpleaños.

-Oh, lo recordare

-…

-¿Cuándo regreses podemos hablar?

-Sí

-Pero que descuidado, no me he presentado de forma formal. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Iruka, Umino Iruka.

El corazón de Kakashi podría sentirse aunque tuviera una montaña frente a él, Iruka se acerco lo más posible a la rama extendiendo su mano derecha.

-El mío es…bueno es. Llámame Chidori

_-Chidori-__ Eso no ponía en la mente de Iruka el rostro cubierto con la mascara de perro del joven que tenía delante, si no la imagen de rayos azules iluminando un campo de hierba, no desde el cielo, si no desde la tierra –Kakashi-._

-Iruka…

-Muy bien Chidori, cuando vuelvas hablaremos.

Kakashi saco un libro de entre su ropa y tras abrirlo arranco una hoja que doblo y entrego a Iruka.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Iruka Umino.

Kakashi salto de la rama del árbol y estrecho fuertemente la mano que Iruka le ofrecía, dejando en ella la hoja que había arrancado de su libro._ Que bien se sentía decir su nombre y sentirlo tan cerca._

Iruka agradeció y sonriendo guardo la hoja dentro de su libreta. –Nos veremos-.

_-¡Vuelve con bien!_

Kakashi escuchó la vos de su Iruka en el viento y siguió corriendo, sentía que el aire invadía sus pulmones y volvía a la vida, su mente y su corazón. Ahora se sentía como un tonto por haber "imaginado" que alguien más, quien fuera, podría hacer que Iruka desapareciera.

Cuando volviera, hablaría con él, de frente sin mascaras y le pediría escucharlo, no le importaba tragarse su orgullo para poner el mundo de forma correcta, no le importaba si tenía que disculpar a Mizuki.

La vida tenía un nuevo color para Kakashi.

Color rojo, rojo sangre, sangre que fluía fuera de su cuerpo, como si de un nuevo río se tratará. Uzuki trataba desesperadamente de contener la hemorragia, mientras que Hayate y Tenzo se encargaban del frente de batalla. Los refuerzos llegarían en media hora, pero Kakashi no podía aguantar más que unos minutos.

Uzuki apretó con más fuerza las vendas y al fin logró contener la hemorragia.

-Sempai, no debiste esforzarte tanto.

-Sus puntos vitales fueron atacados y la herida atraviesa el estomago y el hígado, no solo los ha dañado, si no que el veneno entro demasiado rápido a su sangre impidiendo la coagulación de las heridas.

-Hokage-sama, se nesecitará de mucho más que cuidados y tiempo para que Kakashi sane, por completo.

_Los médicos hablaban con Sandaime, mientras que Kakashi luchaba por mantenerse conciente y por volver a su hogar__…_

-¡Eh!, Iru-cha espérame…

-…

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Hokage-sama me ha llamado con urgencia, te buscaré cuando lo haga.

-Muy bien Iru-chan.

Anko se sentó en la banca más próxima a donde se había encontrado con Iruka, hoy quizás sería un día especial…

Iruka caminaba de regreso a donde se había encontrado con Anko. Ella lo esperaba aun sentada entreteniéndose con un par de palillos que era lo que quedaba de los dangos que se había comido mientras esperaba, Iruka antes de ir con ella se asomo para ver si el joven ANBU ya había vuelto, cada día lo hacía y hoy lo hizo con más insistencia, rogando porque fuera y no la misma persona a la que iba a ayudarle a salvar su vida.

-Anko-chan

Iruka se sentó a su lado, sin más saco su diario abriéndolo cerca del final había una hoja doblada perteneciente a otro libro y bajo ella, en la siguiente hoja del diario, una nota con diferente caligrafía a la de Iruka

"_Iruka_

_Sí ahora te encuentras leyendo esto es porque usas el diario que te regale. Eso me hace feliz. Espero estar en muchas páginas de este_

_Kakashi Hatake__."_

-Anko-chan, ¿Quién fue para mi Kakashi?

**(2)**

Anko apretó con fuerza la mano más cercana a la de Iruka y mirándolo a los ojos le comenzó a narrar lo poco que sabía de su amistad con Kakashi.

… Iruka en alguna parte de la historia tomo nuevamente la mano de Anko y permaneció escuchando en silencio hasta el final, una historia sobre un chico al que había conocido poco después de llegar al orfanato de cómo se pasaban media noche persiguiendo una rana y contándose historias de piratas y perros que hablan. De lo feliz que lo había hecho volver de alguna misión para su cumpleaños número 12…

-Kakashi-san estuvo contigo hasta que recobraste la conciencia después de tu accidente. Me dijiste que la primera vez que se alejo de ti por una misión te sentiste muy triste, fue por eso que enfermaste, cuando despertaste él estaba ahí y cuando te nombraron gennin, no parabas de decir que querías que Kakashi se sintiera orgulloso de ti. También me dijiste que tenías un presente para él al volver de tu primera misión, pero no supe cual o si se lo entregaste…

Anko apretó aun más la mano de Iruka, sabía que después de que dejará de hablar algo cambiaría y quizás ella tendría que dejar libre esa mano para que Kakashi la tomara.

-Fue un amuleto, se lo entregue cuando nos despedimos en el hospital

-Luego algo paso y ocurrió tu accidente, al despertar no lo recordabas ni a él ni a tus padres, pero se hicieron amigos nuevamente, pero cuando regreso de la misión, tú le pediste alejarse y no quisiste que lo volviéramos a nombrar.

-Anko, Kakashi fue quien me regalo el diario, es a quien Sandaime-sama, me ha pedido ayudar y si esto es cierto entonces Mizuki se ha confundido en la historia que me narro.

Anko apretó fuerte los labios, ella ya podía imaginar que ese desgraciado tenía algo que ver en todo, pero también sabía que Iruka lo valoraba como el mejor de sus amigos, aunque Mizuki siempre buscará tomar ventaja aun estando lejos.

-¿Iruka qué te han pedido hacer?

-Kakashi fue herido gravemente, Orochimaru quería llevárselo igual que lo hizo contigo, pero él se resistió y ahora está a punto de morir.

-…

-El chakra de Kakashi es diferente, tanto como el tuyo, pero igual que el mío, quieren que ayude a estabilizarlo dándole algo de mi energía vital. Mizuki me dijo que Kakashi trato de aprovecharse de mi, pero que cuando se dio cuenta de que él lo veía salio corriendo y yo tras él, pero…

-Iruka, sólo Kakashi sabe la verdad es hora de que hables con él.

La joven se puso de pie y haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por no llorar acompaño a Iruka a prepararse para volver al hospital.

**(3)**

La transferencia de chakra era un método antiguo y de alto riesgo que sólo podía hacerse en personas con compatibilidad arriba del 80%.

-¡Ellos son compatibles al 100%! Ahora entiendo porque Iruka ha sido un chuunin enviado a completar misiones A.

-Por eso está como primero para ser maestro ninja

-Sin la compatibilidad al 100%, necesitaríamos a alguien del elemento tierra, para mediar la transferencia, pero siendo asi Iruka-san se recuperara muy pronto igual que Kakashi-san.

**(Como la primera vez)**

Iruka descansaba en la cama junto a la ventana, le parecía haber estado ahí antes. La noche era tranquila, la luna llena brillaba bañando toda Konoha.

-Buenas noches Iruka-kun, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí.

-Buenas noches disculpe, pero no recuerdo su nombre.

-No hay porque disculparse, hace mucho que te vi y es curioso que nuevamente compartes la habitación con Hatake-san, aunque está vez eres tú quien ha despertado primero.

La enfermera se acerco y acomodo las mantas de Kakashi y anoto varios números que aparecían en el monitor que estaba al lado. Después se acerco a Iruka y le tomo la temperatura y también anoto diferentes números que aparecían en el monitor que mostraba el funcionamiento de su cuerpo.

-En un rato traeré tu cena. Recuerda que no debes levantarte.

Iruka permaneció sentado leyendo la hoja del libro que el ANBU le había dado, aun no podía llamarlo Kakashi, pero en el fondo de su corazón lo deseaba, tanto o más de lo que había deseado encontrarlo, aun con su chakra oculto, Iruka podía sentir su calor.

Las palabras de Mizuki, sin duda eran un malentendido y cuando volviera para examinarse junto con él para graduarse como maestros ninja le pediría volver a narrar su historia, cubriendo todos los huecos que la primera vez había dejado.

Encogiéndose de hombros tomo su diario y comenzó a desatar la cinta con que lo seguía atando.

-Iruka, I ru ka

Kakashi lo llamaba en sueños, Iruka se quedo quieto escuchando su nombre una y otra vez, sin atreverse a responder, pero el llamado fue tan insistente que termino levantándose, el frío del piso lo sintió como si fueran agujas clavándosele en la planta de los pies, sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas con cada paso, seguramente la razón por la cual no debía levantarse, pero lo consiguió y llego a la cama de Kakashi

Sin decidirse a tomar o no una de las manos del joven ninja se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Permaneciendo en silencio, deseando que Kakashi supiera que él estaba ahí y no tuviera que nombrarlo en voz alta, era muy extraño, no sentía coraje u odio hacía él, nunca lo había hecho, y ahora viéndolo tan cerca no podía creer que fuera un mal ser humano, un mal hombre y mucho menos un mal amigo, él sabía que muchas veces había puesto su vida en peligro, ahora mismo estaba ahí por haberse negado a ayudar a Orochimaru en lo que fuera que quisiera hacer contra la aldea, Asuma decía que su mejor amigo era Kakashi-san, Anko también lo respetaba igual que Tsubaki que decía que era un increíble jefe de equipo.

Kakashi tenía un rostro amable y muy lindo, el más lindo que él había visto, su color de piel pálido, lo hacía parecer de porcelana, tan suave y su cabello aunque parecía tener una guerra personal contra el cepillo era suave y olía a nieve de limón.

Iruka dejo a su mano bajar hasta el hombro derecho del ninja copia y siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con la mano de esté.

-Kakashi vuelve te necesito, necesito saber nuestra historia, necesito verte y saber porque me siento asi cuando estoy cerca de ti.

+El niño y la luna+

Reencuentro

7a parte

* * *

De momento no me queda más que pedirles me dejen saber su opnión mediante un review, ya q esos pequeños mensajitos aunq no lo crean sirven de mucho. Saludos

Nos vemos para el final


	8. El niño y la luna

Hola ¡Por fin! El capitulo final de una historia que fue modificandose durante su desarrollo, de una historia que da paso a una nueva. Gracias

Ya es del domino publico que el universo de Naruto, pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto **y también conocen el corte de mis historias, así que no se asusten cuando vean yaoi o mejor dicho **shonen-ai**.

Me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en traer el final y haber torcido tanto el camino, pero finalmente puedo sentirme feliz con el desenlace.

**

* * *

**

**+El niño y la luna+**

**Como la primera vez**

Iruka ya había vuelto desde hace un par de días a su casa, ahora mismo se preparaba para ir a presentar una nueva prueba para calificar al curso para maestro ninja.

–¡Vamos Anko-chan date prisa!

–Te aseguro que llegaremos con el tiempo suficiente, además no deberías extralimitarte tanto Iru-chan.

–Pero si ya me siento bien. –Iruka le sonrió a su amiga y siguió a toda prisa hacía el bosque de la muerte donde se llevaría acabo la prueba de esa tarde.

Kakashi seguía internado, él necesitaba mucho más tiempo para recuperarse, Iruka lo iba a visitar durante sus ratos libres y en cada día le hablaba de cada cosa que hacía esperando que Kakashi le respondiera, pero hasta hoy eso no había pasado. –Te veré mañana Kakashi-san...

–Creo que pierdes tu tiempo Iruka-kun al hablarle, los doctores no saben si él volverá de su sueño

–Mizuki, no digas eso, Kakashi-san despertará.

Definitivamente Mizuki no deseaba que Kakashi despertará porque si eso pasaba él tendría que admitir que había sido él quien había querido abusar de Iruka y que él le había mentido a su amigo, cosa que no le importaba mucho, pero no deseaba tener que vérselas, con el ninja copia.

–Tendré que esperar a mañana...

Esa noche al fin los párpados de Kakashi se hicieron menos pesados, era conciente de su cuerpo y de lo que había a su alrededor, poco a poco el sueño fue dejado atrás y él comenzó a moverse.

–No hagas demasiado esfuerzo Hatake-san, iré por el médico.

La enfermera fue a llamar al doctor y horas después esté le decía a Kakashi que pronto volvería a estar en casa.

–No es que eso me emocione mucho, pero al menos podré levantarme.

–Seguramente a Umino-san, le dará mucho gusto verte de pie.

–¿Acaso él ha estado aquí?

–¡Claro que si!, él ayudo a poder estabilizarte y ha estado preguntando por ti, te aseguro que se pondrá muy feliz.

Kakashi se sintió algo incomodo, esa sensación inflándose en su pecho lo hacía sentirse nuevamente mareado, tanto tiempo esperando y ahora no sabía si estaba bien sentirse así.

Fue hasta dos días después cuando Iruka termino sus pruebas que pudo volver al hospital.

Kakashi se encontraba sentado en un sillón que daba de frente a la ventana, tenía que hacer algunos ejercicios para recuperar la flexibilidad en sus músculos y articulaciones, cosa que de momento lo dejaba muy cansado por eso las tardes se las pasaba observando el cielo y descansando.

–Buenas tardes, he venido a visitar a Kakashi Hatake-san

–Buenas tardes Iruka, ya sabes el camino...

La enfermera de la recepción le dio una sonrisa y así Iruka se encamino a la habitación... Lo primero que vio fue la cama tendida y eso se sintió como si su estomago hubiera saltado en su mismo lugar. –¿Kakashi-san?

–¿Quién es? –cuando Kakashi giro la cabeza para poder ver a quien lo había llamado se encontró con los enormes y brillantes ojos de Iruka.

–¡Has despertado¡

Iruka tardo más en decir aquella frase que en estar junto a Kakashi abrazándolo y sonriéndole, diciéndole lo mucho que se alegraba de verlo a los ojos.

–I-ru-ka...

–Lo siento Kakashi-san es que estoy muy feliz de verte.

_¿Qué más podía hacer Kakashi, sino dejarse querer?_

Esa tarde el pasado no existió por lo que Iruka se dedico a contarle a Kakashi todo lo que habían hecho para ayudarlo y todo lo que él había hecho en esas semanas, ya para la noche y aun en el sillón, fue cuando Iruka al fin le narró su última prueba para poder volverse maestro ninja y Kakashi lo felicito dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Estoy muy feliz por ti Iruka-sensei.

La luna brillaba alto en el cielo de Konoha, cuando finalmente Kakashi se quedo dormido recargado sobre Iruka.

**Muy cerca de**** por siempre**

–Iruka-kun, ¿Dónde te metiste anoche?

–Lo siento Mizuki es que fui a visitar a Kakashi-san, al fin ha despertado.

–Ha, si...

–Sí, hemos estado hablando gran parte de la noche y yo creo que me he enamorado de él.

–¿Qué?, pero Iruka él trato de dañarte y tú...

–Pero yo he estado recordando cosas y no creo que él de verdad me haya querido dañar, quizás sólo fue todo un mal entendido...

–Esa manía tuya de creer a todos tan buenos como tú, sólo te traerá problemas... –Mizuki hizo una mueca de enfado, pero se alegro de estar fuera de peligro debido a la _inocencia_ de su "amigo".

El tiempo siguió pasando y cada vez más eran los recuerdos que Iruka recuperaba de su relación con Kakashi, Mizuki había sido enviado a tantas misiones que ya casi no lo veía y su amistad con el ninja copia se había fortalecido tanto que Iruka tenía muchos problemas para decidirse si preguntar o no a Kakashi el ¿Cómo? Se habían conocido, por su parte Kakashi trataba a Iruka con mucho cuidado y cada vez que salía le pedía cuidarse mucho y alejarse de las malas compañías debido a que en esa ocasión Mizuki lo acompaño a despedirlo, el comentario no le hizo mucha gracia al maestro y despidió de una forma un tanto fría al ANBU.

La misión se estaba volviendo difícil y no tuvo otra opción que pedir ayuda, la respuesta de Konoha fue casi inmediata.

–Estamos listos, Chidori.

–Muy bien, esperen mí señal, Mizuki tú debes distraerlos para que nosotros podamos recuperar a los rehenes y el pergamino.

–Bien

Cuando los ANBU estaban por concluir el rescate el grito del capitán del equipo de refuerzo los alerto, la maniobra de distracción había sido descubierta y ahora los enemigos avanzaban hacía ellos.

–Uzuki llévate a los civiles y espera nuestra señal. Hayate ve con Tenzo. Yo les daré tiempo.

El encuentro no se hizo esperar, dos de los miembros del equipo de refuerzo ya habían perdido la vida y de Mizuki no había rastro, la visión no le gusto para nada al ninja copia y no tardo en invocar a sus Ninken para que lo ayudaran.

El capitán se unió a Kakashi y juntos lograron detener a los ninjas que pretendían ir tras Uzuki y los civiles, Tenzo y Hayate estaban al frente...

–Mizuki, debiste advertirnos que sería el maldito del Sharingan Kakashi quien vendría, he perdido dos hombres y mis rehenes.

–Pero no perdiste el pergamino y te aseguro que no dejaré que Kakashi se lleve a más de tus soldados, ahora será mejor que salgamos y hagamos una buena escena o todo se irá al caño.

Cuando Shiba los encontró se encontraban en una pelea en la cual aun no había heridas ni rastro de cansancio, pero aun así el perro llamó a su amo y sus compañeros.

–Estaba tan cerca de acabar con él, pero ese estúpido perro me distrajo.

–No es ningún estúpido y tú sabes bien que yo tampoco, pero ahora lo que importa es volver a la aldea antes que la noche caiga.

Kakashi miraba con demasiado odio a Mizuki, pero no tenía pruebas suficientes para demostrar que era un traidor a Konoha.

–Vaya Kakashi-sensei, estar con Iruka lo ha vuelto blando...

–Kakashi-senpai, sabe muy bien que lo más importante son las vidas que nos fueron encargadas, así que cállate.

–Déjalo Tenzo, él no sabe ni apreciar su propia vida, ahora lo que importa es llegar a Konoha y poner en manos de los médicos al capitán y a Uzuki-chan.

Lo que Kakashi no esperaba era el ataque que estaban por recibir

–_Estoy casi seguro que Kakashi sabe de mis misiones personales, así que espero contar con tu gratitud y ayudarme a enviarlo con sus padres._

–_Muy bien Mizuki-san, pasando el río, nosotros te ayudaremos..._

–¡Hayate! Ahora tú estás a cargo de proteger a los civiles, Tenzo y yo estaremos en la retaguardia y Mizuki, será mejor que hagas una buena vanguardia. ¡Ahora!

Kakashi soltó una bomba de humo para cubrir a Hayate y los civiles, quienes ayudaban a el capitán y Uzuki, Tenzo se quedo en tierra haciendo trincheras y murallas que les dieran un tiempo más largo de escape, Mizuki se dirigió al frente y ahí desapareció, los ninjas enemigos dejaron de perder el tiempo y se lanzaron hacía Kakashi y sus perros.

–¡Muy bien, ya saben que es el triple de la paga si lo entregamos con vida!

Todos le dieron burlonas sonrisas y muecas, estaban seguros que no podría con todos y menos cuando sólo un montón de sacos de pulgas lo acompañaban.

–Perdón, pero no sólo somos sacos de pulgas –Pakkun se aferraba fieramente a una de las piernas de los enemigos, Bisuke, protegido por Buru se lanzó directo a Konoha para informar de la nueva situación y el resto de los Ninken hacían lo debido para ayudar a Kakashi y Tenzo.

–¡Bisuke!...

–Muy bien Sharingan Kakashi, es hora de dejarnos de juegos y acabar con esto, tu cabeza es demasiado valiosa como para dejarla ir, además se que en tu aldea hay alguien que no te quiere junto al ahora dulce Iruka-sensei.

–No digas su nombre

–Pero si él y yo somos viejos amigos, ¿Oh es que no te gusta el recuerdo que le deje?

El tipo había acorralado a Kakashi y lo que estaba diciendo lo comenzaba a marear ¿A qué recuerdo se refería?, ¿Por qué Iruka no le había hablado de él? ¿Qué era esto?

–No se de me hablas, pero no me importa. Ahora déjate de juegos y como dices tú terminemos con esto.

–Será un honor... –El hombre se lanzo directo a Kakashi quien sin pensarlo más tiempo invoco su Chidori, las manos del hombre se comenzaron a enrojecer y brillar como si fueran espadas en el fuego...

Varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo. El gran cuerpo de Buru se lanzaba contra su oponente, un piquete en su espalda y sin duda alguna Iruka lanzándolo contra el suelo y redirigiendo el ataque...

Cuando despertó se encontraba nuevamente en una cama de hospital cosa que no le hizo gracia.

–Jefe ya has despertado

–¿Qué paso?

–No mucho, sólo que estaban por matarte y Bisuke llegó justo a tiempo con la ayuda.

–Y-yo vi a Iruka saltando frente a mi.

–Sí, ese chico es muy bueno redirigió tu ataque hacía quien te iba a golpear por la espalda y con el propio ataque de ese infeliz noqueo a quien te estaba atacando de frente. Aunque eso no era necesario, Buru ya lo había dominado, pero tal parece que tenían una cuenta pendiente.

–¿Y dónde esta Iruka? ¿Qué pasó con los demás?

–Con el Tercero, y tu escuadrón está bien, Mizuki y su capitán también se encuentran bien.

Pakkun se acomodo a los pies de la cama de su jefe y se quedo callado dejando a Kakashi hilando lo que había pasado. El Ninken había sido muy amable al no retarlo por haberse desconcentrado.

–Me alegra saber que estas despierto Chidori

–I-Iruka

La hasta entonces gentil y honesta sonrisa de Iruka, se mostraba forzada y apagada, sus ojos estaban tristes y él se notaba ajeno y muy lejos de ese cuarto de hospital, Kakashi no le dijo nada más...

–Yo... Yo he podido recordar muchas cosas sobre nosotros, sobre antes de mi accidente y sé que tú no me hiciste daño... aunque no lo recordará igual te querría

–...

–¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que pude ver tu rostro?

–Sí...

–Creí que eras un ángel y lo sigo creyendo. Cuando Bisuke me encontró y me contó lo que pasaba, supe quien era tu enemigo y lo que podría llegar a hacerte. Fui a buscarte antes de que el Tercero mandara un nuevo equipo y llegamos justo a tiempo, Kakashi me siento muy feliz de verte vivo.

Kakashi no entendió bien lo que Iruka le decía, porque el relato definitivamente lo había cortado antes de decirlo en voz alta y sus ojos se volvieron aun más tristes, así que decidió no darle más motivos y estrecho sus manos entre las suyas agradeciéndole honestamente haberle ayudado y sobre todo al fin estar recordando como se habían conocido.

Iruka y Kakashi

El sonrojo de Iruka parecía no perder brillo y ahora que el sol estaba por ponerse parecía como si su rostro ardiera, ese efecto le gustaba mucho al ninja copia quien fingía leer muy tranquilo recargado en el tronco de un viejo árbol solitario, junto a un edificio que pronto sería remodelado para volverse anexo de la academia.

Iruka arrugaba la frente, mientras hacía y deshacía una gráfica.

–Te lo dije sensei, estaba bien la primera vez...

–Kakashi-san, debo ser muy cuidadoso, no puedo dar pasos en falso con mis estudiantes.

–Iruka-sensei, ya verás que ellos te harán dar muchos pasos en falso antes de que puedas controlarlos. –Kakashi se estiro y se puso frente a Iruka.

–Iruka-sensei, prométeme que te cuidarás y que te convertirás en el mejor maestro de la academia y sobre todo... Que me recordarás.

Ante esto último Iruka se puso aun más rojo y trato de esconderse entre el pergamino que estudiaba, pero Kakashi fue más rápido y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–L-lo haré Kakashi-san.

Ya era de madrugada, cuando dos hombres jóvenes ocultaban su chakra y su presencia para cazar primero a una rana

–Sí, yo la encuentro primero, tú me invitarás un plato de ramen

–¡Ha! Está vez no será así, porque y...

–¡La tengo!

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi saldría a una misión y de ahí se iría a un entrenamiento especial con Jiraya-sama, cosa que lo hacía muy feliz, pero cuando miraba el rostro de Iruka deseaba quedarse y poder molestarlo durante su primer curso como maestro ninja.

–Espero que la rana no termine disecada en tu salón, sensei.

–Kakashi-san ya es tarde. –El ninja copia pago el ramen y salió a alcanzar a Iruka

–Sensei este no es el camino de tu casa.

–Lo sé, pero hoy seré yo quien te acompañe, además hay algo que quiero hacer y no quiero que sea de camino a mi casa. –Kakashi lo miró extrañado tratando de saber si Iruka se había emocionado con el vino, pero el sensei se mostraba tranquilo y despierto.

Al doblar la calle Iruka lo tomo de la mano y sin más le dio un beso, primero en la frente, para poder bajar su mascara, luego uno en cada mejilla para poder abrazarlo y finalmente uno en la boca con lo que lo llevo contra la cerca.

–I-Iruka...

–Kakashi.

Aquí termina el relato de _El niño y la luna_, pero no la historia de nuestros protagonistas. Te invito a leer la segunda parte. Próximamente

Por tu atención Gracias.

* * *

¡Sí! amenazo con volver y contar lo ocurrido desde que Iruka se volvío sensei y hasta su reencuentro con Kakashi.

Originalmente debía concluir aquí, pero nuestro sexy sensei tiene más de un secreto que contar y Kakashi no tiene idea de cuantos sentimientos dentro de él encontrará al irse acercando a su Iruka. Saludos

Espero sea de su agrado y me dejen conocer su opinión.

Ven y conoce el nuevo foro dedicado a la pareja número uno de Naruto. Aquí en Fanfiction

forum(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/forum/Scarecrow_Dolphin_Crew/85621/

Y recuerda... KakaIru conquest the world!


End file.
